Why Didn't I Tell Him?
by DropsOfJupitter
Summary: Deeks tries. He tries once again to tell Kensi how he feels, and just like the times before, she avoids the subject and walks out on him. He just couldn't do it anymore. Kensi realises she has made the worst mistake of her life, but its too late, isn't it? DENSI
1. Where It All Began

**Hey everyone! So basically this is the second time I've wrote this chapter simply because I accidently saved chapter 2 over chapter 1 :( Yeah so not good. Anyway I decided to write it again. **

**This may seem quite angsty at first, but trust me by the end of the story, it gets much happier and fluffier… maybe?;)**

**So here it is and please tell me what you think since I've wrote this two times now and it has taken me a long time to even finish chapter 1!**

**Xox**

Deeks let out a long breath at he sunk further into his squishy leather couch. Today had been a really bad day for Deeks, mostly because of that infuriating, gorgeous woman named Kensi in his life. Deeks had never met someone who made him so annoyed yet feel so in love at the same time.

He had tried. God knows he had tried but yet again she had pushed him away and put her walls up just like the times before that. Of course he had tried to tell her how he felt. He'd lost count on how many times he had tried to tell her in the past, but being Deeks he tried again. He wanted her to know, even if she didn't return these said feelings, which right now, he knew there was a 99% chance she didn't.

He leant forward to clasp his fingers around his ice-cold beer, and brought it up to his lips to take a long hard swig. Monty was in the corner laid lazily in his bed, minding his masters watchful behavior.

Deeks just couldn't do it anymore. He's known that for a while now. But he just hoped - prayed something would change Kensi's mind so that they could live happily ever after. If only. Deeks knew she was scared, but he was too. Surely she could see that he wouldn't hurt her if they finally got together? But this was killing him now. Her denying it and avoiding it like a burning building, just made his heart ache a bit more than it already did. His head hit the back of the couch as the unwanted memories from today played through his mind, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

_It was a normal day, well as normal as it could be OSP. They got a case the day before about a missing Navy Captains 3 year old daughter. They had finally reprimanded the suspect – who thank god had the little girl with him, who was safe and sound now. But in the midst of reprimanding the suspect, who happened to be on a fishing boat, which the kidnapper was going to use to get away, a fight broke out. _

_In the middle of it Kensi had been flung off the side of the vessel when the kidnapper had struck her with a metal pipe. Deeks being Deeks had jumped in the freezing water after her to get her to safety. Thankfully Kensi had nothing more than a concussion, which the hospital had cleared. And after that, she had been silent for the rest of the afternoon, riding silently back to OSP with the boys. Callen and Sam assumed she was being quiet because of her injury- but Deeks knew better. He knew it was probably from being overpowered and weak in front of the team, that had made her silent, since Kensi absolutely hated to show weakness. When they arrived back at OSP Kensi went straight down to the armory, probably to clean her extensive collection of guns, and she had been there for the rest of the afternoon._

_Deeks walked through the walkway to the armory, and saw Kensi sat at the lit up table, cleaning her Beretta. He walked over to the other side of the table to face her, putting two hands on the table and leaning slightly over it. She didn't look up, or acknowledge his presence, but Deeks knew she knew he was there._

"_You okay?" He asked, watching her concentrate on cleaning every tiny hole on the gun._

"_Fine." She stated and still didn't look up._

"_Kens, c'mon you know you can talk to me…" He whispered, leaning across the table some more._

"_Deeks nothing is wrong, ok. Drop it." Kensi said, her voice toneless._

"_Kens, I'm your partner-" Deeks tried to start until Kensi interrupted, finally looking up. Fire burning in her eyes, as they pierced his soul._

"_Deeks! Drop it, don't you listen?" She hissed, staring at him. Deeks didn't flinch, staring back at her with his full force. He leant across the table and grabbed her hand. She flinched underneath his hand, and tried to pull back but Deeks held her hand tighter._

"_Kens, please why won't you talk to me? We're partners… more than partners…" He whispered, trying to catch her eyes, as she looked at everything in the room but him._

"_Deeks, we're partners, that's it." She whispered, her voice almost breaking. She snatched her hand back like he had burnt her, as she stared at her hands, which were fiddling with one another._

"_Kens, you and I both know that isn't true. There's so much more to us than that…" He whispered, reaching over and trying to capture her hand within his again, but failing as Kensi avoided any contact with him._

"_No, no, no…" Kensi mumbled, almost panicking at the thought of the idea._

"_Please, Kensi listen. I've tried so many times to tell you how I feel about you, how its more than how a partner should feel…" He whispered._

"_Deeks, I can't do this…" Kensi whispered, as she stood up from her chair, and almost ran out of the room._

_Deeks let out a breath and sighed. Again. She had walked out on him and their 'thing' again. He didn't know how many more times he could do this, let alone pretend like nothing had happened yet again, like he usually did._

Deeks sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Wow, that recent memory hurt like hell already. He dreaded work the next morning; arriving and pretending like nothing happened the day before, which they both knew, clearly was not true.

Honestly, he just really didn't know what to do. He couldn't push her more than he already had, because he knew she's scared of what could happen if they did finally admit their feeling to one another. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she did have feelings for him. And if she didn't, then he had certainly messed everything up. But he saw the way they looked at each other, teased and bantered with one another. It was way more than what you would consider 'friendly.' The way they looked at each other when they thought no one else was watching them, slapping each other's butts affectionately. It made his heart ache profusely when he realized she probably just thought of it as a 'laugh' and nothing else to it.

She was the one thing he wanted more than anything in the whole world, and he wasn't going to get her.

**Xox**

Deeks walked into the bullpen at 7am the following morning. He had his signature white t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans on, with his bag over his shoulder and sunglasses over his eyes. He threw his bag under his oak desk and slumped down on his seat. 3 hours. He had 3 hours sleep last night. The rest of the night was spent thinking about his and Kensi's relationship, and what was going to happen the next day with them. He just thanked god he was the first one in that morning, unusual for him, but still.

30 minutes and several pieces of paperwork later, Kensi strolled into the bullpen. Deeks could tell it was she by the way she walked, but he still didn't look up and acknowledge her. Instead he carried on scribbling on the paperwork he had, hoping she wouldn't say anything. Wrong. Kensi cleared her throat, and Deeks looked up as she came to a stand still in front of his desk. He raised his eyebrow in acknowledgment, but still didn't say anything, not wanting to be the first to speak after last night.

"Hey." She said nervously, fiddling with the drinks holder in her hand.

"Hello." He said back, not one word more.

"I… erm… got you a coffee, your favourite. Double shot, extra fat latté." Kensi stumbled, placing the piping hot beverage on his desk. Deeks nodded in reply.

"Thanks." He said, looking back down at his paperwork, carrying on like she wasn't there.

"Deeks, please-" Kensi started until she was interrupted by Hetty, making her way into the bullpen.

"Mr Deeks, if you would be so kind to join me in my office." Hetty stated, not leaving any room for argument. _Saved by the bell_ Deeks thought, silently thanking Hetty for interrupting the potentially awkward conversation between himself ad Kensi. He got up from his desk, avoiding Kensi's eyes and following the older woman to her desk.

Once they had sat down Hetty began getting some paperwork out.

"Now Mr Deeks, it seems that your contract of being an NCIS liaison is expiring quite soon – tomorrow in fact. I need you to re-sign this if you would like to continue, liaising here." Hetty directed, gesturing towards the forms in front of Deeks. He picked the pen up and was about to sign his name at the bottom of the paper until his mind stopped him.

Wait. What if he didn't sign it? It's not like Callen and Sam were particularly attached to him, if at all. And Kensi… well she had made it rather clear that she wasn't either. Would it be that bad if he didn't sign them? And went back to LAPD? Sure he didn't particularly like it there, but he was sure it was better than having his heart break every time he went to work in the morning.

"Mr Deeks?" Hetty prompted, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry… I erm… Hetty… I think I might leave it." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head. Hetty narrowed her eyes at him, trying to understand why he wasn't going to sign the papers.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"I… I think it's time for a change. My position here was never permanent and maybe it's for the best yano… It's not like my charm and good looks are going to good use here…" Deeks tried to joke himself out the situation, but Hetty didn't budge,

"If your sure about this Mr Deeks." Hetty replied, watching him pick up the pen in preparation to sign the paper work.

**Xox**

**Thanks for reading! So chapter 2 will be up soonish, so keep an eye out for that! I might post it early if I get a big response to this chapter, hint hint;) Anyway, if you have time, leave a review on your way out they help me write knowing what you guys want and think of the story! See you later!**

**x**


	2. It's Ok

**Hi once again! So here is chapter 2! Thank you for all the responses I got for chapter 1, it meant a lot. Hope you like it **

**Xox**

Deeks scrawled his signature on the bottom of Hetty's termination paperwork. So many thoughts were running through his head. He knew what he was doing was selfish, he knew Kensi would believe he left just like all the other men in her life, but he couldn't do it anymore. If only she's open her eyes and see what was in front of her this wouldn't be happening. This wasn't Kensi's fault though; Deeks knew that, he really did. But he was so sick of it all, and he knew that she would be hurt by what he had done, but it was done now. Deeks knew he would regret this decision when he got into work in the mornings and wasn't greeted by the beautiful face of his partner, or her sharing her donuts with him. He knew he would regret it but he couldn't do it anymore that was the plain, cold hard truth.

Deeks walked back into the bullpen and took a seat back at his desk. Kensi was sat opposite him, busy typing away on her computer, not looking up to watch him enter. He sat there watching her for a few minutes, taking in her overwhelming beauty and presence he had loved over the years and would come to miss. He was already questioning himself about his decision, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, not ready to deal with them just yet.

As Kensi looked up to finally meet his eyes, Callen and Sam came trolling into the bullpen, arguing over Sam's car once again.

"I'm telling you man, something's wrong with it." Sam insisted, swinging his bag down under his desk as he took as seat at his oak desk.

"Sam, nothing was wrong with your car, ok. She's perfectly fine." Callen rolled his eyes as he took a seat also.

The moment between Kensi and Deeks had been broken, as they both looked down to carry on with some paperwork. He just needed to get through today, and he would be able to forget about this place tomorrow. _Better said than done _he reminded himself with a sigh.

The day passed slowly. The team didn't catch a case, so they were all stuck in OSP all day doing mandatory yet eye wateringly boring paperwork. Deeks didn't say anything that wasn't necessary, so by now the whole team including Eric and Nell knew something was wrong with the detective. When the clock's arrow finally hit 7pm Sam was the first one up, picking his bag and coat up with him.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, need to get back to help the kids with their homework and all." He spoke to no one in particular as he gathered all of his things up and strolled out of the bullpen.

10 minutes later Callen stood up and waved off Kensi and Deeks and made his own way out of the building.

They were both left in an uncomfortable silence, as Deeks carried on doing paperwork, but Kensi fiddled with a pen as she watched him. She sighed inwardly when she realised that he was acting this way because of her. Because of what she did and how she acted. She sighed in sadness knowing she had hurt him. His messy blonde hair flickering as the cool L.A breeze drifted in from the far window. She couldn't see his baby blues, which somehow when he looked at her with them always made her knees go week, even if she tried her best to hide what effect he has on her.

"Deeks." She spoke up. He carried on doing his paperwork, not looking up, but grunting in response.

"Deeks, we need to talk." Kensi tried again, standing up from her desk and walking round the front of it to perch nearer to Deeks. He finally looked up and put his silver pen down. The emotional wall he had built up blocked the emotions Kensi could normally read from his enhancing eyes.

"About what?" He asked, leaning back in his chair, keeping eye contact with her.

"You know damn well what!" Kensi hissed, a little upset he kept on hiding and avoiding the subject. She knew that she was to blame here. They wouldn't be in this situation if she just told him the truth about what she felt toward him. But no. She had shut him out, just like she had shut so many out before him to protect herself from being hurt like she had been in the past.

"Kensi, I'm really not up for doing this with you right know." Deeks sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Kensi frowned at his response, not happy with it.

"Deeks please, I wanna talk." She pleaded with him, her eyes showing him exactly how she was feeling in that moment.

"Kensi, I can't ok. Can't you understand that I just can't do this anymore? I am tired Kensi. So tired of all these games we play, and I'm calling it time." Deeks emphasised, sitting up straighter.

"What do you mean?" Kensi whispered, scared of his reply.

"I mean I… You Kensi can't just keep on shutting me out, it hurts too much. And well… when Hetty told me my contract here was running out, I decided I wasn't going to re sign it." Deeks finally admitted. Kensi was speechless. She didn't know what to say. It was safe to say all her fears and nightmares had come crashing down on her in this one moment. Didn't he understand she trying oh so hard to let him in, but when he went and did something like this, all hope had vanished? Her breaths came in short bursts, as her chest tightened, when she realized he wouldn't have her back anymore, not be there to keep her afloat.

"I know you think I'm giving up on you Kens. But it's not just about you. I'm so tired of all of this, of you not letting me in. I know it's hard for you, but can't you see it's just as hard for me getting rejected by you time and time again?" Deeks whispered, shutting his eyes. Kensi shut her eyes, her arms crossing over her torso as she tried oh so hard not to let her emotions overwhelm her.

"Deeks…" She whispered, still not opening her eyes.

"Kensi, its ok. You don't have to say anything, honestly. I just won't be here for work tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day. You were fine before me and you'll be fine after me." He reassured her.

"It's not like my fine skills are appreciated by you and the guys anyway…" He chucked flatly. When they were left in silence, Deeks finally stood up, and gathering his stuff and placing all of his other things from his desk into his open bag.

"I'll see you later, Fern." He whispered, walking out of the bullpen, and out of Kensi's life.

She remained perched on her desk frozen still. He'd left. Left her. Didn't he see how much she needed him? Yet how hard it was to tell him how much she needed him? She couldn't really blame him, though. She had pushed him away so many times, what normal human being wouldn't give up and leave. She should have told him. Told him how she felt, and none of this would have happened. If he had just given her a little more time, she would have been ready.

_But he gave you time. Years of time, how is he to blame if you can't just open up even a little bit? _A little voice in her head reminded. She knew it was right, it was her fault he left.

Wow. She couldn't believe how much him leaving hurt her. In the past she would have scolded herself for becoming so attached to someone like that, but now it was just second nature. Second nature to count on Deeks, and to protect him. Because he was her partner, and she loved him.

_Shit. I love him. _She thought angrily. She had finally admitted her feelings to herself after he had left. Why couldn't she of said something when he was still here? But it was too late. It was always too late.

_Get a grip Blye._ She punished herself. _You can get over him, like you got over Jack._ She reminded herself. But deep down she knew Deeks was different compared to Jack, more feelings were shared and they were so much closer.

He left. Now she just had to get on with her life, putting that wall which blocked everyone from seeing how she was truly feeling, straight back up.

**Xox**

**Thanks fro reading chapter 2! Now I wasn't quite happy with this chapter so I might come and re –do it at some point. Please leave a review on your way out, it really helps me! And any ideas or anything you want to see happen, please leave them in your reviews too! Until next time.**

**x**


	3. The Aftermath

**Hellooo everyone! So thank you to everyone who reviewed on the previous chapters, it honestly means a lot. Here is chapter 3 for you all **

**Xox**

Kensi's head rested on the arm of the couch as she wiped away the numerous tears trailing down her cheeks. She lasted until she had arrived home at 8pm until she broke down in tears. It had all just hit her as the door shut behind her, reducing her to hysteric sobs. Sure she had understood what had happened back at OSP, but as she walked through the door, the wave of consequences came crashing down on her, after seeing the empty Chinese cartons from the other night which her and Deeks had shared.

She thought about all the good times they had shared, but then she realized something. Most of the 'funny' moments with Deeks and or the guys were them ganging up on him. The thought of that made her sob even harder. How could she do this to him? Not only refuse to tell him how she felt so he thought he had no choice to leave, but be so horrible to him all these years?

The thought of all this made her heart ache even more than it already did, and the rate of tears increase. No wonder he left. Not only did she shoot him down time and time again, most of the team just teased him and didn't show any support toward him. Kensi couldn't begin to imagine how that must feel, because she wasn't the one being shot down, and she wasn't the one being tormented.

She must of thought of going to his apartment at least 40 times in the past hour, to apologize and tell him how she felt. But when she tried to admit out loud to herself, no words came out of her mouth. She had pushed him away so much; he couldn't take it anymore and left. She couldn't believe she did this to him.

Her eyes shut in attempt to get at least a couple hours of sleep, which she knew probably wasn't going to happen. As she curled her body upwards in attempt to comfort herself.

**Xox**

Kensi dragged herself into OSP; her bag slumped on her shoulder. She knew he wasn't going to be there, and that's what really was going to kill her. As her heeled boots clicked along the stone flooring, she neared the bullpen, bracing herself for the day.

"Hey Kensi, where's Deeks?" Callen asked 30 minutes later, whilst they were all finishing off paper work from the other day.

"I… erm… he left…" She mumbled not looking up from her paper work, afraid she might break down again.

"What? What do you mean he left?" He asked, confused.

"He… he went back to LAPD, Callen…" She whispered, finally looking up.

"What? Why… why did he do that?" He demanded.

"I… I, I don't know…" Kensi lied, looking back down at her paperwork. Callen shook his head, and stormed over to Hetty's desk.

"Why has Deeks left?" He asked Hetty, brows furrowed.

"Mr Deeks decided not to re-sign his NCIS liaison contract, Mr Callen." Hetty answered calmly, looking up at him from her seat.

"Yeah, I got that Hetty, but why?"

"You would have to ask Mr Deeks, Mr Callen, he did not care to share the reason with me." Hetty said, raising her eyebrow at G. Callen shook his head, and walked back to the bullpen, just in time for Sam to walk in.

"Sorry I'm late guys, G you got my text?" Sam asked, whilst placing all of his belongings on his desk.

"Yeah… yeah I did. Sam have you heard?" Callen asked referring back to Deeks.

'Heard what? And where's Deeks?" He asked, glancing over to the detective's desk.

"And where's his stuff?" Sam asked again.

"Well, yeah that's the problem. Apparently Deeks decided not to sign his liaison contract, and he's gone back to LAPD." Callen revealed. Sam looked up from his desk, eyebrows furrowed.

"What? Why?"

"Dunno, Hetty doesn't know either, apparently." Callen replied.

"What about you Kensi? Do you know why he left?" Sam asked the unusually quiet, agent who was focussing on her paper work.

"Hmm? No, I don't…" Kensi said, sniffing and willing herself not to start crying again. The two male agents didn't notice anything unusual with her, so turned around and started talking about what they were going to go now Deeks had left.

**Xox**

**(Deeks' apartment)**

Deeks rolled over to the other side of his bed and groaned as he grabbed his blaring cell phone. He tried to make his sleepy eyes focus on the caller ID. 'LAPD Office' it read. He groaned once more and accepted the call.

"Deeks." He stated, voice cracking from just waking up.

"Deeks! It's me, Matthew." The voice on the other end of the line greeted.

"Matt! Good to hear from you again buddy." Deeks perked up knowing it was one of his friends. Matthew Robinson was one of Deeks' oldest friends. They joined the academy together, and then got put in the same unit. He was one of the few people at LAPD that didn't annoy the hell out of Deeks.

"Yeah, same. So I hear your coming back to good ol' LAPD." He joked from the other end, knowing how much Deeks disliked the place.

"Yep, you heard right, back tomorrow."

"Why you coming back? When we talked the other weeks, everything was going great at NCIS, why the sudden change?" Matt enquired.

"I… I needed a change, yano. Things can get boring from time to time here, so I thought why not go back to LAPD, where things are never boring." Deeks joked, uncomfortable from keeping the truth from his friend.

"Alright then. But boring, with the feds? That I can't imagine." Matt chucked.

"Well, you know. We all need a change from time to time."

"Yeah, I hear you. What about drinks tonight, catch up before you come back tomorrow?" Matt asked.

"Sure. That sounds great, usual place?"

"Yep, usual place at 7. See you tonight, Deeks." Matt grinned from the other side of the line, hanging up. Deeks put his phone back on his bedside table, flopping back over to stare at the ceiling. Sure it would be hard at first, but he would get used to it, wouldn't he? At least his new partner at LAPD wouldn't make his heart ache every time he saw them because he knew they didn't feel the same way about him. And plus, he would be able to see more of Matt since they would be working in the same division. _Maybe this is all for the best. _Deeks thought.

**Xox**

"Hey man!" Deeks greeted, walking up to a table where Matt sat.

"Hey!" Matt greeted back, handing Deeks an ice-cold beer. They had met in one of their frequent bars, a place with a good atmosphere and friendly people. He had come here with the team back at NCIS a while back for drinks as well.

Deeks took a seat and a sip of his beer. "Mmm, that's good beer. How've ya been Matt?" Deeks enquired, placing the beer back on its coaster on the table.

"Good, you know, same old, same old." Matt grinned back. Matt had been the sensible one out of the pair, marrying his wife Jen at 29, and had been together for 3 years now.

"How's little Liza doing then?" Deeks asked, referring to Matt's daughter, Eliza.

"She's good, turning 2 in a couple of months… speaking of which, I was going to call you before I heard you were coming back to LAPD. I've got some news… Jen's pregnant. We're having another baby!" Matt exclaimed, grin evident on his face.

"Wow! Congrats man, really." Deeks clapped Matt on the back, happy for him.

"Yeah, due on August 1st, Jen's almost 3 months gone." Matt smiled at the thought.

"Wow, can't believe it. It only seems like yesterday you were introducing me to Jen, now almost 2 kids later…" Deeks whistled.

"Yeah, I know. Time flies." Matt sighed.

"You excited to come back then?"

"Sure…" Deeks chuckled sarcastically.

"Why'd ya leave then? Don't give me that 'you got bored' bull, Deeks. I'm not stupid. The last time I talked to you, you seemed so happy at where you were." Matt raised his eyebrow at Deeks, taking another sip of his beer.

"Knew I couldn't hide a thing from you." Deeks sighed, watching his finger trace a pattern on his beer glass.

"Lets say things got complicated with a co-worker, and I wasn't originally planning to leave, but since my contract was about to run out I took the opportunity."

"Lemme guess. That co-worker is a certain female, I've heard oh so much about." Matt smiled.

"Maybe…" Deeks mumbled.

"C'mon Deeks, when you gunna grow some balls and tell her how you feel!"

"That's what got me in this mess in the first place! I told her how I felt, and that's how it got messy!" Deeks insisted, shutting his eyes momentarily.

"Explain." Matt requested.

"Well, I kinda told her, then she just walked away, like always." He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Oh… man, I'm sorry, I know how you felt about her…"

"Yeah, well my life isn't designed to go well anyway." Deeks chuckled bitterly, taking a long gulp of his beer, and then looking back up at Matt. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something. He turned his head fully and swore.

"Ah, shit." He cursed.

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

"Look over there." Deeks nodded his head toward the bar. Matt followed his trail of vision and spotted a group of 5 people all sat at the bar.

"Isn't that… it isn't, is it?"

"Yep, just what I needed tonight." Deeks sighed; keeping his head down hoping the group wouldn't see him.

"Wow, mate. Sure looks like life has got it in for you." Matt chuckled sadly.

"Tell me about it…" Deeks mumbled, as his eyes locked with the one person in the room he really did not want to see right then.

**Xox**

**So I guess we all know whom Deeks has seen;) If you haven't then, all will be revealed in the next chapter. Please leave a quick review on your way out, if you wanna include anything you wanna see happen between them etc. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**x**


	4. Can I Have A Word?

**Hola mes copains! So here is chapter 4. Thank you all for the amzing reviews you have all posted, they mean a lot **

**p.s just to answer an anonymous reviewers question, Sidrov did not happen in this story.**

**Xox**

Their eyes stayed locked for a couple of minutes, until Deeks turned his head, breaking the connection.

"We need to get out of here…" He mumbled to Matt, already half standing up.

"What? Why? C'mon Deeks, you can't avoid her forever!" Matt insisted, but still standing up with Deeks.

"Well I can try." Deeks muttered, heading for the exit for the bar, Matt on his trail.

Kensi watched as Deeks stood up with his friend and started to make his way out of the bar, because of her. He left because he couldn't face her. Her eyes shut slowly willing the tears building up to disappear, yet to no avail.

"I'll be a right back, guys." Kensi announced to the group, keeping her head down. Nell turned her head and looked worriedly at the female agent. Kensi had confided in her about how she felt about Deeks, but how badly the whole situation was going. Kensi flashed a quick smile at Nell, before making her way out the bar.

Once outside she leaned back onto the brick wall, taking in a deep breath of the cool L.A air. Wow. She definitely did not know it would be this hard. But she had no one to blame but herself. She made Deeks leave, made herself feel like this. Kensi was broke out of her thoughts when she heard two voices coming from the parking lot, one sounding extremely familiar.

"Deeks!" A male voice cried, Kensi assumed it was the man who Deeks was with at the bar.

"Yeah huh?" Kensi heard Deeks reply, and the jangling of keys.

"What was that all about?" This Matt asked.

"I… ugh Matt, it's complicated. It really is." Deeks sighed. At this point Kensi's heart was hammering out of her chest, and she was praying to god he wasn't about to tell him that he hated her or something like that, because that - that was something she could definitely could not take.

"Deeks, seriously. You need to go back in there and talk to the woman. Don't be a coward, it gets you no where." Matt advised, which Kensi hoped, this was advice Deeks would actually take for once.

"I think it's best if I didn't. I've left NCIS, now there's nothing tying me there, so what's the point?" Deeks muttered. Kensi had to strain her ears to hear the last part since he was being so quiet.

"What's the point? You have to be kidding me! You love her for god's sake, that's plenty the point. You don't just walk away from someone you love." Matt cried at Deeks. Kensi's breath hitched in her throat. It may not have been Deeks admitting his love for her, but knowing he actually did love her made her want to cry out of guilt yet smile till her face hurt. and hearing it aloud made it oh so real.

"I do if she doesn't love me back." Deeks mumbled. Kensi's chest tightened as she heard what Deeks thought of her. No! Of course she loved him back! Who wouldn't? She realised that all her avoidance of the subject, and walking away led him to think that she had no feelings toward him – which was absolutely untrue.

Kensi couldn't bear to hear anymore of the things they were going to say, so she quickly turned around and walked back into the bar, drying her eyes and putting her emotion blocking wall back up in place. She didn't know how to act on the information she had just heard, still trying to process that Deeks thought she didn't love him – but who could blame him?

**Xox**

**3 months later**

Deeks was now in his 3rd month back at LAPD. And god he hated it. The annoying shit that sat on the desk next to him, was getting on Deeks' last nerve. _At least he doesn't make my heartbreak every time I look at him. _Deeks deducted.

He hadn't had any major cases, just routine ones, a couple homicides and a couple of drugs busts, the usual for LAPD. Deeks tried not to think of NCIS, and the people there too much, because if he truly thought about it, he knew his decision seemed really stupid. But what was done was done, and he was back at LAPD now, not his favourite place, but he could learn to cope with it.

Deeks sighed and dumped the pile of paperwork down on the side of his desk. He'd just finished the aftermath of a hard and complicated case, not the usual for drug busts, but there you go. It was at times like that he really missed NCIS. The banter, and laughter always going on. He knew he was the centre of most of the teasing, but it was better than LAPD, much better.

"Deeks!" His boss barked from the entrance to his office.

"Yeah, Cap?" Deeks asked, as he stood up and made his way over to the office.

"Got a big case, for ya. Drug's gone wrong involving some sailors on leave. You'll need to join forces with the feds." Captain Morris wheezed, whilst trying to contain a hacking cough, a result from decades of smoking.

"Can't Matt have it, Cap? Didn't leave on the best terms with the feds…" Deeks asked the captain, glancing toward Matt who had even more paper work than Deeks did.

"Suck it up Deeks. You'll have to face em' some time." The Captain barked, trailing back into his dull office. Deeks rolled his eyes, sighing inwardly. This was the last thing he needed right now, especially the way he left things at NCIS.

"C'mon, Parkinson, gotta case." Deeks shouted at his new partner, as he watched the newbie stumbling with his note pad, and gun. Deeks rolled his eyes, trust him to be stuck with the new un-house trained puppy.

**Xox**

"So what we got then?" Deeks asked a rookie patrol officer, as he ducked under the crime scene tape. Two bodies lay face down on the concrete, in the open planned water storage unit.

"Two victims, Lt Peter Jackmen, and his girlfriend Alyssa Jonson. Overdosed on crystal meth, laced with a radioactive substance." The officer filled Deeks in as Parkinson stood eagerly next to him, taking notes as fast as he could.

"A faculty in downtown L.A got broken into last week, and over 50kg of a radioactive powder got stolen. There's only traces of less than 2g in the meth left here, so the rest of its out there. Hence the feds over there." The officer carried on, rolling his eyes, nodding his head over to the approaching cars.

Deeks glanced over to the now parked cars, praying it wasn't who he thought it was, putting his head down when he realised he was right. Kensi hopped out of her silver SVU, followed by a young, small man who reminded Deeks of Parkinson. She walked over to the charger where Sam and Callen proceeded to get out.

"Parkinson. Go co-ordinate with the feds, I'll go talk to the coroner." Deeks ordered the newbie, walking in the opposite direction to his old team, toward the coroner.

Kensi strode over to the LAPD puppy, looking strangely like her new partner, straight from the academy. Oh the joys of training a new agent.

"What we got then?" Kensi asked Parkinson, as Briggs, her partner quickly walked up to her side. Parkinson tried his best to tell Kensi, yet started stammering halfway through.

"Don't you have a superior here, or your partner?" Kensi demanded, tired of dealing with the inexperienced officers. Parkinson pointed over to where Deeks had his back to them, and Kensi sucked in a breath. She recognised that hair anywhere. She told Briggs to stay with Parkinson, and then walked over to Callen and Sam who were interviewing passers by.

"Guys…" Kensi mumbled, approaching them.

"Yeah? What is it Kensi?" Sam asked, scribbling notes down, then putting away into his trouser pocket.

"Deeks. We're liaising with Deeks." She carried on, not making eye contact with either one of them because she was afraid they'd see how she was actually feeling.

"Well, its better we face him sooner than later." Callen sighed.

"Kens, go get the preliminary from him." He ordered Kensi, much to her dismay.

"Callen… please… can't Sam, or you go… I think I'm the last person he wants to see…" Kensi begged the senior field agent.

"So I'm assuming your part of the reason as why he left, then." He raised his eyebrows at her. Kensi nodded slightly, not saying another word, not trusting herself to tell him what happened without breaking down.

"Kensi. We have to join forces with the LAPD often, so this means this won't be the last time we work with Deeks again. You might as well get it over and done with, ok?" Callen asked softly, touching her elbow. Kensi looked up and blinked the forming tears away, and nodded.

"Ok." She whispered, walking over to where Deeks was located, next to the coroner.

"Deeks." She whispered, approaching him. She saw his body tense, as he slowly turned around to face her.

"Special Agent Blye." He addressed her formally, trying not to look into her tempting chocolate eyes. She froze when she heard her full title, Deeks never ever called her by her full title, even when he was really angry with her – which was like once in their whole history.

"What we go-" Kensi started, clearing her throat, yet to be interrupted by Deeks.

"Two vics, Lt Peter Jackmen, and his girlfriend Alyssa Jonson." Deeks began, carrying on to tell her the rest of the story. Kensi nodded once he had finished.

"Ok. I'll get alerts out to every main train station, bus companies and airports… Deeks, can I have a word?" Kensi stated, becoming quieter.

"Is it to do with the case Special Agent Blye?" Deeks asked, not looking up from his PDA.

"Er… no, not exactly…" Kensi stumbled.

"Well, I need to get going, phone my office if you have anything." Deeks grumbled then walked off. Kensi watched him walk off, until he walked past a large column, where Kensi quickly ran after the detective, her boots clicking against the concrete flooring.

Once she was just behind Deeks, she proceeded to grab his, elbow and spun him around to face her. She wasn't going to have this strain between them; she was going to sort it. Whether it made things worse or better, she was going to fix it.

**Xox**

**Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review on your way out, and if I get a good response to this chapter, I promise the next one will be up much sooner! **

**I also have a question for you all: Would you like Deeks to 'forgive' Kensi and visa versa in the next chapter:**

**Yes!**

**Not just yet.**

**He should never forgive her!**

**Please leave your opinions in the review section**

**Until next time! **

**x**


	5. Complication

**Hi everyone! So here is chapter 5 all ready for you all. Thank you for all the kind reviews, and thanks fro leaving your opinions, but lets see how this pans out, shall we…**

**Xox**

"What is your problem, Agent Blye?" Deeks shouted at her. Kensi was thankful they were in a secluded spot so no one could here them, potentially argue.

"MY problem? Are you kidding me?" Kensi screamed back, tried of all this awkwardness between them.

"Yes your problem." Deeks growled back, ripping his arm from her grip, whilst still avoiding contact with her intense miss-matched eyes. The two stood there, in a tense, forced silence, both watching the floor with great interest.

"Marty…" Kensi whispered, brokenly.

"No! No, Kensi, you don't get to do this. You can't reject me, and avoid me then when I leave want to talk. No. This isn't fair." Deeks shouted at her, waving his hands around to emphasize his point.

"I'm sorry! Ok, Deeks. I am so sorry…" She whispered, a tear making its way down her cheek. She tried to hold his hand, but he swung his hand in a different direction, avoiding her touch.

"I… I just can't do this right now, Kensi. I know I was the one to leave, but what did you expect me to do? Stand by and see you everyday, knowing you rejected me? Watch you eventually get married and have kids with another man?" Deeks sighed as he calmed down, leaning on the column with his eyes closed.

"I was scared Deeks. So, scared." She whispered. Deeks knew it was hard for her to admit that, because she never lets anyone see any emotion.

"I… I was scared that if we finally did… become a couple, you would leave me. And I… I wouldn't be able to handle that from you. From Jack, yes it hurt like hell, but the way I feel about you, is different. I know if we did become a couple, and you left me – intentionally or not, I wouldn't be able to overcome that." Kensi whispered, explaining her actions.

"But when you left anyway…it killed me Deeks, it really did. I thought by us just staying friends nothing bad could happen… but here we are." She breathed, voicing her fears out loud, shutting her eyes, embarrassed at how desperate she felt.

"I get it Kensi, I do. But honestly, it isn't easy for me either. I know your scared, but can you imagine how you'd feel if you got rejected every time, and was avoided for days? Especially by the person you love the most in the whole world." Deeks reasoned, rubbing his hand over his face.

Kensi sucked in a breath. He loved her. She didn't think Deeks actually heard what he had just said, since he was not even making a little deal about it. He _loved _her. Love was a bad thing in Kensi's mind. Love always led to hurt and suffering, by Jack, by her dad.

So Kensi really wasn't sure what to say when Deeks admitted that. She knew the worst thing she could do was walk away, like she had done in the past, but that was what her mind was screaming at her to do, whereas her heart was taking a different approach and urging her to tell him she loved him too.

"I… I don't know what to say Deeks…" She whispered, eyes wide, shaking her head. Deeks nodded, understanding.

"It's ok. I never expected you to feel the same way. I mean look at you, then look at me." Deeks bitterly chuckled, shaking his head in contempt.

"No! Deeks I didn't mea-" Kensi tried to clear up Deeks' misinterpretation, but Deeks shook his head and interrupted her.

"It's fine, Kensi. Honestly. I never expected anymore, hoped maybe, but not expected." Deeks explained, any trace of emotion wiped from his eyes, as he hid from Kensi's searching brown orbs. Kensi opened her mouth to tell him he was wrong, scream at him for being so ignorant, when Callen's voice shouted her.

"Kensi! We're going back to OSP!" Callen shouted. Kensi locked eyes with Deeks as she shouted back.

"Ok! I'm coming. We're not finished talking, Deeks." She whispered to him, searching his faded blue eyes, minus the usual glint they have in them. Deeks smiled weakly at her.

"I think we've said more than enough." Kensi once again, was about to blow into a full speech about how he was wrong when she was again interrupted.

"Kensi, come on! We gotta get back to OSP, Nell has some info on the vic." This time Sam shouted. Kensi mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Deeks, as she quickly turned around and briskly walked back to her car.

Deeks sighed, and punched the concrete column in frustration. _How come everything he ever wanted he couldn't have?_

**Xox**

Kensi rushed down to the locker rooms to get some privacy. It was 6pm and it looked like Kensi was going to have to pull an all nighter.

The joint case with the LAPD was actually getting somewhere; they had found out that Alyssa Jonson's sister, Brooke had something to do with the break-in, as they found another 30g of the radioactive powder back at her apartment. However the team didn't know whether she was working alone or for a terrorist group, or whether it had something to do with Lt Peter's highly classified job.

At the minute Nell and Eric were trying to get into the Lieutenants laptop and Callen and Sam were trying to locate Brooke. The LAPD had the job of tracing the meth and making sure that none of it was out on the streets, especially if it was contaminated.

Kensi took a seat on one of the benches in front of the lockers and took a breath. That day had been extremely overwhelming for the special agent. Not only did she see the man she loved after 3 months of him ignoring her calls and texts, but also he actually admitted he thought she had no feelings toward him. Which by the way was absolute bullshit. Kensi took out her phone and pressed 1 on her speed dial. She hoped – prayed he would pick up. And after 3 rings she was graced with his intense voice.

"Yeah, Deeks." He said into the phone. Kensi could tell he was still at the office, as she could hear the mummer of voices in the background as well as the constant clicks of people typing.

"It's me." Kensi said gently into the phone, holding her breath. There was silence for a couple of seconds until Deeks spoke up again.

"You got something?" Deeks asked casually.

"Huh?" Kensi asked confused.

"On the case, have you got something?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see if you had a couple of minutes to talk…" Kensi asked hesitantly. Again, there was silence on the line for a couple of seconds.

"Er, no. Got a lot of stuff to do here, you know. I'm about to go and pick up a known meth dealer, whose one customer has died from the same meth that the lieutenant and Alyssa were killed by." Deeks rushed.

"Oh, ok."

"When will you be free?" Kensi requested nervously.

"Kens… look. I don't think this is a good idea. I know you want us to be friends, like we used to… but its hard for me, you have to understand." Deeks explained quietly. Kensi sat in silence for a minute, watching the tiles on the floor.

"Ok." She whispered, hanging up. God it killed her inside knowing that she made Deeks hurt. She did this to him. No one else. She was the cause of him moving jobs; she was the cause of his unhappiness. Why? Because she was a damn coward, that's why. She wanted to punch something so hard at that moment because she was so angry with herself. How could she do this to him?

Wait. Maybe it was for the best, Kensi reasoned. Maybe it hurt because it was the right thing to do. It could of never worked anyway; she kept trying to convince herself. They work together, there had to be rules on this sort of thing. Even if they did both admit their feelings and became a couple, they could of gotten split up, and Kensi loved working with Deeks, he made everything so much easier to deal with, plus he made her laugh.

_Well you didn't tell him how you felt to play it safe, and you no longer work together, and if you told him you still wouldn't work together, how does it matter? _Kensi thought. _Well because I would have someone to go home to if I told him, whereas now I go home to an empty apartment, and cry because I have hurt the one person I truly love, who thinks I don't love him._

Kensi was broken out by her thoughts by Agent Carter entering the locker rooms, going straight past her and into the shower area. Kensi shook her head. She would sort this once this case was over.

**Xox**

Once back up in the bullpen Kensi started going through Brooke Jonson's phone records from the last 6 months, combing for any thing suspicious or out of place. Callen and Sam were also sat at their desks trying to locate Brooke by going through her banks statements and places she had been recently, without any luck so far. Briggs on the other hand wasn't to be seen, and Kensi was on her last straw with the new agent. At around eleven pm, 5 hours after she had last spoken to Deeks, Eric came down the stairs to the bullpen.

"Guys." Eric mumbled solemnly from the entrance from the bullpen. Everyone looked up in confusion at the tech.

"What no whistle?" Sam asked.

"No, strange bird noises?" Callen continued. Kensi looked up and as soon as she saw Eric's face she knew something was wrong. The next sentence to come out of his mouth made her entire world freeze and come crashing down on top of her in a instant.

"Deeks had been kidnapped."

**Xox**

**Dur-dur-durrrrrrrr… Dramatic chapter, I know. Sorry to leave it on a cliff-hanger, but anyway… The next couple of chapters will be about finding Deeks etc, and IF they find him how Kensi will react, etc. A lot of etc's. Please, please, please review on your way out they always mean a lot to me ****And you can also leave what you think of the story, improvments, what you would like to see happen, but no hate please **

**I know I decided to go against the majority vote on how they should make up in this chapter, but I PROMISE things will get better, this will not turn into a tragedy story, that I can say. But what I can say is Kensi and Deeks will see each other again… happily ever after? Who knows!**

**Anyway, until next time everyone!**

**x**


	6. Are We Alright?

**Helloooo! So here is chapter 6! Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter; they mean a lot to me as a writer **** here you go…**

**Xox**

If Kensi wasn't sat down, she was sure her knees would have given out. Deeks was missing. All Kensi could think about was how it was her fault. If she hadn't of done the things she did, he wouldn't have left, and he probably wouldn't have been missing now. Kensi scolded herself. _Don't make this about you!_ She screamed internally. Deeks was going to get her help, whether he wanted it or not.

"What happened Eric?" Callen demanded, standing up from his desk. The tech sighed, and motioned for the team to follow him up the stairs. Kensi took a breath and stood up trying to keep her emotions in check. She had never felt this strongly toward another human being before, and normally it would have scared her, but right then all it did was make her more determined to find Deeks.

Once upstairs, Kensi leant against the table behind everyone, making sure if whatever Eric was going to show then would affect her in anyway, at least they couldn't see her.

"Earlier tonight, at around 7pm Deeks and his partner, Chuck Parkinson went to go and apprehend a drug dealer who goes by the name 'Doska' Russian for rat." Eric began, bringing up surveillance shots of the man in question.

"He is known for arms dealing, human trafficking, and has now downgraded to drug dealing. We believe that someone has paid him off to lace the radioactive substance into his drugs." Nell carried on, pulling up a CCTV recording of someone handing something to 'Doska.'

"At least 9 of his known customers are dead or in ICU, it gives up the impression the people who stole the drug are testing out it's capability before making it more wide spread." Nell said solemnly.

"Deeks and Parkinson approached one of Doska's foot men, who fortunately for them was a young kid, who actually, stupidly for him took them up to see his boss." Eric divulged, bringing up another clip of CCTV, showing Deeks approaching this kid.

"But that's when things got messy. Apparently the guy who gave the radioactive substance to Doska was there with him, paying him for doing the 'favour.' He had men with him too, there was a struggle Deeks' partner Parkinson is in ICU right now, and obviously, Deeks is missing." Nell finished, turning to the team sadly.

Kensi sucked in a breath. She just couldn't believe he was gone. Sure he had been 'gone' for the last 3 months, but this time it was against his will, and Kensi was going to anything to get him back home, whether back was to LAPD, or to NCIS. She hoped it was the latter.

"Have we got a ransom call?" Callen asked, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

"Not yet, the tactical team at LAPD believe he needs everything organized before he demands things for Deeks, or he won't negotiate at all and… dispose of Deeks." Eric mumbled hesitantly.

"I guess we have to wait then." Callen raised his eyebrows.

"What?!" Kensi shouted. Everyone turned around to look at the female agent, shocked by her outburst.

"Kensi…" Sam whispered turning around.

"No! You can't just sit on the sidelines! How can you trust LAPD to recover Deeks, if at all! We can't just do nothing!" Kensi demanded, eyes wide in fury.

"He thinks we don't appreciate him… he didn't think there was any point in staying here if no one even acknowledge him. We can't prove him right!" Kensi insisted, still feeling guilty about Deeks' words, even though she knew they were mostly true.

Callen and Sam furrowed their eyebrows at the revelation of how Deeks felt. They knew they were to blame for that. Not making him feel part of the team, all the jokes and teasing aimed at Deeks. They knew he took that entirely well but after a while a person would've grown tired of always being excluded, an outsider to the team.

"If you guys aren't going to bother to help me look for Deeks, then I'll do it by myself." Kensi hissed in anger at her teammates.

"Ok, Kensi. We'll help you. But Deeks does all know that we do appreciate him and it was all a joke, right?" Callen asked unsure of whether he wanted to hear the answer. Kensi just shook her head with sad eyes, and turned to look at the table.

"Ok Nell, so what do we have?" Kensi asked with determination.

**Xox**

5 hours later and the team weren't any closer to finding Deeks. They had exhausted every lead, and every contact each of them had at several different agencies. Kensi was drained and could barely function because of lack of sleep, but she kept going, determined to find Deeks whether it killed her on the way.

"Kensi, go home, get some sleep. We'll call you if there's any news." Callen insisted, watching the younger field agent slump her head on her palm.

"No… I have to help, Callen. He needs me right now. Needs us." She whispered, eyes closing momentarily.

"Well go lie down at least, c'mon Kensi. Your no used to him like this." Callen pushed, crossing him arms still watching the woman.

Kensi nodded, sighing. She knew he was right. She couldn't even function properly, never mind actually find Deeks. She slowly stood up from her desk, holding onto her chair for support as her head became fuzzy. Once it had cleared she made her way down to the night shift room.

The room was a pretty small. It was one of 4 rooms spared for any personnel on the night shift. There was a double bed in the right hand corner, as well as a lamp and a chair next to the bed.

Kensi flopped down on the bed and just prayed she would get a couple hours of sleep to make sure she wasn't like this when they actually found Deeks.

**Xox**

5 hours later Kensi woke with a start as the bedroom door flung open. She was sat up in a second and waited for her eyes to focus on the bright light coming from the hallway.

"Kensi! It's me. We've got something." Nell sort of whispered and shouted at the same time. All thought of sleep was banished out of Kensi's mind as she jumped up and started racing her way up the stairs to see Eric, Nell hot on her trail. Once there, she came to a halt and demanded to be brought up to speed.

"So about an hour ago Doska's phone came into range. I located it to a warehouse in lower L.A. Sam and Callen went to go check it out. Once there they Doska, was on his own except from some guards. Sam and Callen decided to trail him to see where he would go." Eric began, rushing because he knew the importance of this to Kensi.

"Sam and Callen are currently outside a cabin in a wood, and they've got eyes on Deeks." Nell explained. Kensi sucked in a breath. They had found Deeks. He was going to be all right. At that point she just wanted to scream out of excitement, yet start crying all over again.

"They are currently waiting for SWAT since there is more men in there than they could handle by themselves. But Kensi… we received a photo of Deeks from Sam who took it outside one of the windows. I have to warn you… he doesn't look good, Kensi." Nell cautioned.

"Show me the picture." Kensi demanded, needing to see he was in fact all right.

Nell raised her eyebrows at Eric, and nodded her head slowly in approval. The picture appeared on the screen and it took all of Kensi's strength not to collapse on the floor. She grabbed the table, as her eyes went wide and her breaths became quicker.

On the screen was a picture of Deeks tied to a chair with his clothes all torn. He head was slumped on his shoulder and Kensi could make out a black eye and some cuts on his face. He looked like he was out cold as a man stood next to him with a gun, obviously on guard.

"Guys, SWAT is 5 minutes out." Nell informed the boys, obviously through earpieces.

"I gotta go and help." Kensi decided, turning around and quickly walking out of OSP.

"Kensi!" Nelly shouted. The female agent quickly came back and popped her head through the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You gotta leave this one. Callen and Sam are dealing with it, SWAT are there. Do you really think Deeks would want you getting hurt?" Nell inquired. Kensi sighed, she knew Nell was right. As much as she wanted to be there, the guys had it handled.

"And besides it take 1 and a half hours to drive down. They're going to be breaching any moment now." Nell continued. Kensi nodded rapidly, walking into the room and perching on the table. Waiting for what she hoped would be a smooth recovery.

"SWATS here, Nell. We're going in." Callen whispered over the COM.

The next few minutes were agonizing hell for Kensi. Not knowing whether Deeks was ok, whether they had a smooth recovery. Around 4 minutes later, Callen made contact through the earwigs.

"We're ok. All men are down, Deeks is out safe." Callen's voice crackled. Kensi let out a breath and slumped slightly. Thank god. Thank god Deeks was ok. Thank god he was coming back. _Not to you through. _A voice in her head reminded her, making her heart contract at the thought, and making her want to punch anything in arms reach.

**Xox**

Callen and Sam walked into OSP with Deeks' arms round each of their shoulders. The younger agent looked beaten and sore. Once in the bullpen, the two men deposited Deeks down on a desk chair, which happened to be Kensi's. Before you knew it, Kensi, Nell and Eric all rushed down to the bullpen.

"Why isn't he in hospital?" Kensi demanded, glaring at Callen and Sam.

"He refused Kensi." Callen raised his eyebrows at her. Kensi shook her head, before going over to face Deeks, who had his head resting on his hand.

"Are you ok?" Kensi asked quietly. The rest of the team looked at each other and nodded, all exiting the bullpen to give the two partners – ex-partners some alone time.

"Fine." Deeks stated emotionless.

"Deeks…" She whispered not sure what to say to the stubborn detective.

"I'm fine." He stated, still not looking up at her.

"Please Deeks. Please don't shut me out. I don't think I can deal with it from you." She whispered brokenly.

"Seriously? Are you seriously asking ME not to shut you out? I have opened up so many times to you, and YOU'RE the one who shut me out, Kensi." Deeks blew up, not caring about his pounding head or aching ribs. Even through he was angry with her (and she wouldn't expect anything less) she just thanked the lord she wasn't just 'Agent Blye' anymore. He sighed after calming down.

"I don't wanna fight right now, Kensi." Deeks sighed rubbing his marked face.

"I… I just can't do it."

"I'm so sorry Deeks." Kensi sniffed, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I don't want us to be like this." She continued, still sat on the desk next to him.

"Neither do I." Deeks sighed.

"Are we alright?" Kensi asked timidly, completely out of character. She just prayed they could go back to the way they were. She wouldn't blame him if he said no, but god she just hoped they were. She couldn't – can't live without him.

**Xox**

**So I thought I would leave it there. Thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed, and please keep on doing so! Please leave your thoughts on your way out and anything you would like to see happen! Thank you.**

**x**


	7. I Can't Lose You

**Hi everyone! So here is chapter 7 in the story and I hope you all like it! **

**I didn't get that many reviews on the last chapter which made me sad**** I hope its not because of the writing, but if it is please please tell me what I can do to improve, cause I want you all to enjoy my story!**

**Please remember to let me know about what you thought whether you liked it or would change some things! Here it is…**

**Xox**

Deeks looked up at Kensi, searching her eyes. He let out a breath then answered her burning question.

"Ok, Kensi."

"So… we're ok?" She asked again, trying to clear up his answer.

"Yep."

"Do you… do you want me to drive you home? Or we could get a beer?" She rushed, hoping it would be the latter, giving them time to talk, and maybe, just maybe Kensi would be able to tell him that he was wrong; she did have feelings for him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." As soon as that sentence came out of Deeks' mouth, Kensi frowned, panicking inside; frightened she wasn't going to get her best friend back. More than best friend back.

"Kensi, just because we're ok, doesn't mean we have to hang out, you know. It just means I'm done being disappointed and angry." Deeks explained. Kensi's heart contracted at his words. Did this mean she would never get Deeks back again?

"Deeks… Deeks, please. I… I can't not see you…" Kensi begged him, her emotional wall completely failing at that time. Her breathes coming quicker, as she started to panic.

"Kensi, don't do this, please. It's hard enough as it is. You got through 3 months without me, I'm sure it won't be hard to spend longer without me" Deeks whispered, breaking eye contact for a second.

"No! Deeks, I made a mistake, several mistakes, but please, listen to me. I can't Deeks, I can't…" Kensi began but broke down in tears, Deeks looked up in alarm, worried since it was so out of character for Kensi.

He stood up quickly, wincing because of his ribs, but then gathered Kensi up in his arms. The sobbing woman wrapped herself around Deeks, taking in his warmth and smell, which she had missed for the many months he had been away.

"C'mon, lets go somewhere a bit more quieter, Kensi." Deeks mumbled into her ear, leading her down to one of the night shift rooms. Once inside, Deeks shut the door and turned the lamp on. Kensi sat on the bed, wiping the still flowing tears off her face, as Deeks sat on the chair opposite the bed.

"Kensi…" Deeks whispered, rubbing his face with his hand, wincing when he hit the bruised parts. He couldn't bear to see her like this, Deeks knew it was his fault, but it was her who did this!

"Marty… please I'm begging you, you don't understand how sorry I am for what I did to you… I just can't loose you, please don't make me live without you…" Kensi murmured, taking shaky breathes.

"Look, Kensi. I need some time. To get past these feelings I feel for you. And I… I'm not even sure if I will get past them, Kens. But you have to understand if I'm in your life and I see you, then I can't get past them… and that's not fair on me." Deeks explained, as Kensi watched him, occasionally wiping her eyes.

"You don't have to get past them…" Kensi whispered, leaning over to look Deeks in the eye.

"Kensi… I do because if I can't have you, I want a woman who will love me as much as I love you, and I want to be able to love her back… and if I keep on seeing you, then that's never going to happen." Deeks sighed, shaking his head.

"Deeks!" Kensi cried, shocked at what he thought.

"Kens, its ok… look, I'm just going to go home and go to bed. We can meet for a coffee in a couple of weeks, if that's what you want." Deeks smiled vaguely at her, standing up and making his way over to the door.

"Marty! Please, please don't do this! You have to listen…" Kensi sobbed as Deeks turned the hand of the door, swinging it open.

"You don't have to explain to me, Kensi, its fine. We're fine." He gave one last week smile to her and headed out the door. Kensi's head fell into her hands, as the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

"I love you too, Marty." Kensi whispered, wishing he would have just stayed and listened to her, cause she would bet a lot that she would be happy instead of crying right then. _You're so weak! _Kensi's mind shouted at her, scolding her for showing such emotions. If she just had another moment with him, she'd force him to listen to what she had to say, that she loves him.

After ages of just sitting on the bed, thinking about Deeks, Kensi stood u and made her way out of the room, and down to the parking lot. He was going to listen. She just had to tell him how she felt; nothing was going to get in her way this time.

Once at Deeks' apartment, Kensi ran up to the second floor and to apartment 19, Deeks'. She knocked several times on the door until she heard some shuffling inside, and the door opened revealing Deeks. His eyebrows rose when he realised who his late night visitor was.

"Kensi?" He asked in confusion.

"Deeks! I just couldn't let you walk away without hearing what I have to say, so please, just listen." Kensi rushed.

"Kensi its all right you don't hav-" Deeks started yet to be cut off by Kensi.

"Yes I do!" Kensi cried.

"I was scared before, Marty. I was scared of all my nightmares coming true if I told you how I felt. But then I didn't, and they all still came true." Kensi spoke, her arms moving around to emphasize her point.

"And now I know. I know how I feel, and I know I was wrong for not telling you sooner. I love you, Deeks. And I was stupid for avoiding it before, I'm sorry." She whispered the last part, reaching out and she cupped his stubble-covered cheek with her palm. Deeks opened his mouth to reply when a voice from deep inside the apartment spoke out.

"Marty, do you want me to order pizza?" A soft feminine voice called out. Kensi tensed at the sound, snatching her hand away from his face and taking a step back.

"Kens, it's not what you think…" Deeks murmured, taking a step forward to try and take her hand, yet to no avail as Kensi took another step back.

"You go back to… to her, sorry for interrupting. Talk later." She smiled tensely at Deeks, turning around and nearly running to the elevator. She left Deeks stood out in the hallway watching after her, sighing at what had just happened.

As the elevator doors shut, Kensi leant against the cold metal wall and tried her best to withhold the impending tears. How could she be so stupid? He had been gone for 3 months; of course he could have met someone. And look at him, who wouldn't want to be with him? Her chest was tight and her breaths were rushed as she imagined some woman kissing Deeks, falling in love with him.

_You've missed your chance. _Kensi's mind spoke up, as she couldn't help replaying the woman's voice in her head over and over again. She exited the elevator and made her way over to he car, as it took all her willpower not to break down in tears again.

**Xox**

**Ooooh, so is it Deeks' new girlfriend? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter;) **

**Anyway thank you for reading once again, and please leave a review on your way out. And tell me if you want it to be his girlfriend or some sort of… misunderstanding shall we say.**

**Until next time!**

**x**


	8. Explaining

**Hello everyone, once again! So here is chapter 8 and in this chapter we will be finding out who that mysterious lady really was. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, as always. **

**Here is chapter 8 for you all…**

**Xox**

The next day Deeks woke in agonizing pain. Apparently his pain meds had worn off and his ribs and face had decided to throb endlessly. He grumbled, slowly sitting up trying to gauge the pain. Once out of bed, he made his way into the lounge where he picked up a half full bottle of pain pills (from the last time he got shot) popped two in his mouth, and went to go take a swig of orange juice from the fridge.

He knew he needed to go see Kensi, call her at least but truth be told he just really wasn't up for pain that would cause him. He promised himself the night before he would go see her the next day, and that he was going to do, never mind how much pain he was in. Deeks knew she deserved an explanation of his female company last night, the way her face fell when Jennifer spoke up killed him inside.

Deeks grabbed his wallet and badge after getting changed, and headed out the door toward Kensi's apartment. He sent the ride there thinking about how he was supposed to explain Jennifer to her. Deeks knew Kensi thought that she was his girlfriend, but honestly, it wasn't true. He was pretty sure it would be illegal.

"Kensi?" Deeks shouted through the door.

"Kensi!" He shouted once again, a bit louder. He had been knocking on her door for the past 5 minutes and no answer. It was 8am so Deeks assumed she would probably be at OSP. Deciding that this conversation couldn't wait, Deeks headed over to OSP in the hopes of finally finding Kensi.

When Deeks casually strolled into the bullpen, he counted Callen, the new guy and Sam – yet Kensi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys." Deeks greeted, making both men look up from their paperwork.

"Deeks!" Callen replied, surprised as to seeing him there.

"What can we do for you? I thought the case was already wrapped up?" Sa asked confused.

"What? Oh yeah, it is. I just swung by to see if Kensi was here." Deeks told them.

"Er, no. She called in sick this morning, something about the flu." Callen rolled his eyes, obviously not believing what he had just said. Deeks nodded once at what Callen had said, knowing it was not true since Kensi wasn't at her apartment.

"Ok thanks guys." Deeks said, walking toward the exit, trying to think of any other places Kensi would go. Before last night, Deeks would normally think that he having a girl in his apartment wouldn't hurt Kensi, but after what she had said, she obviously did. _Why didn't you stop her? _Deeks' mind screamed at him, scolding him for his actions last night and for not explaining it to her.

Deeks sat in his car for a good 10 minutes, trying to work out where else Kensi could've gone. He listed the places, even with the slightest chance she would've gone too.

_Her moms_

_One of her friends_

_Her old house_

Deeks thought about these for a few seconds, until it finally came to him. She could've gone to the cabin in the woods where her and her dad used to go hunting! Deeks knew she probably didn't want company, so this was the most likely option. He remembered her telling him she loved it up there because it was so quiet, and she had nice memories of her dad there. She told him it was in a forest on the outskirts of L.A, called… Trinity, Trinity something. Anyway, Deeks started his car, heading up north, to find this cabin. He just prayed that this is where she went.

**Xox**

5 hours and 2 rest stops later, Deeks pulled into Trinity Oak Park. On the way up, Deeks had stopped twice to refuel and get a coffee, and on the second time he asked the cashier where this Trinity Park was, and the good-natured old man pointed him in this direction toward Trinity Oak Park. The forest seemed dense and thick as Deeks approached it, his car humming and tyres crunching along the dirt track. The light suddenly darkening as Deeks entered the forest.

He knew Kensi's dad solely owned the cabin, so he assumed it was under Kensi's ownership now since her dad had died. Well he hoped that was the case.

"C'mon Kens… where are you?" He whispered to himself, as his car slowly rolled down the forest track as Deeks looked around for any sign of a cabin or Kensi.

He went further and further into the forest, and just when Deeks was about to turn around and head out, he spotted something. About 100 metres up to the left lay a small cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. Deeks grinned when he saw it, praying that the person inside happened to be Kensi. His car rolled up to the wooden cabin, coming to a halt just outside of it. Deeks slowly got out of the car looking at the cabin's windows for any sign of life – of Kensi. He approached the door and knocked three times.

"Hello?" Deeks shouted after a minute of no one coming to the door.

"Is anyone in?" He tried again, peering into the glass panelling. Deeks strolled round the car where he found no one, but thank the lord – Kensi's car was there.

Now feeling content that this is where Kensi was hiding, Deeks tried the back door and just his luck, it was open. He carefully stepped inside, taking in his surroundings. He was met by a beautifully oak furnished living room. There was a leather sofa and an armchair, which sat on top of a rich red rug, as they pointed toward the dim fire. A dinning table and chairs sat near the front windows, and the basic kitchen in the far right corner. Deeks took another look at the fire, then at the empty wood basket next to it. _She must've nipped out to get some more wood for the fire. _Deeks thought.

Praying she wouldn't hurt him for coming inside, he took a seat on the squishy leather couch in front of the nearly out log fire, waiting for Kensi to come back. He studied the framed pictures located on the wood table in front of him. One picture was of a man and a little brown haired girl standing proudly, whilst holding a giant sea bass. Another was of the same little girl with a hunting rifle. Deeks assumed the pictures was of Kensi and her dad when he was still alive, up there in Trinity Oak Park.

Deeks was broke out of his thoughts when the back door opened and in strolled Kensi, oblivious to her guest on her couch. She hummed as she propped the door open and proceeded to carry in the wood into the cabin. As she approached the fire, she suddenly dropped the logs and grabbed the gun off the top of the bookcase. She pointed it at Deeks, shocked as she realised who it was.

"What… what are you doing here?" Kensi demanded, her eyes wide from shock, still not lowering her gun from where it was trained at his head. Deeks sat with his hands in the air in surrender, eyes wide at the gun pointed at him.

"Woah! Kensi, can you put down the gun please!" Deeks asked, slightly scared of the woman at that point. Kensi rolled her eyes and lowered her gun, placing back onto the bookshelf.

"Why are you here?" Kensi asked emotionless, bending down to pick up the forgotten logs. Deeks stood up and went over to help her pick them up.

"I wanted to talk about last night." Deeks replied, gathering the logs up.

"There's nothing to talk about. I said something I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Kensi spoke, carrying an armful of logs to the fire and placing them on.

"No, Kensi! God you should've said that, I wish you would've said that 3 months ago." Deeks sighed, placing his stack of logs in the basket next to the fire, taking a seat opposite Kensi who was sat on the leather armchair avoiding his gaze.

"I get it Deeks. I'm too late, its my fault, I know that. I hope she makes you happy." Kensi spoke softly, looking at anything but Deeks, trying to stop her eyes from watering yet to no avail.

"It's not what you think Kens-"

"You don't have to make excuses for me Deeks! I'm a big girl and I can take it!" Kensi hissed back, finally looking at him through her watery eyes. Deeks eyes widened and finally let out an exasperated sigh.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my sister, Kens!"

**xox**

**Dun dun dunnnn… I think most of you probably guessed who the woman was. But anyway, here you go! So the story is going to start getting much happier from the next chapter onwards, I think densi have been through enough! **

**Thank you for reading, as always! And please leave a review on your way out, telling me what you think so far, what you want to see happen etc, if you want to meet Deeks' sister. **

**Until next time…**

**x**


	9. I Want You

**Hola amigos! So here I am, back again with chapter 9! So the last few episodes of NCIS LA… well I can't cope, the emotions…**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, they are very much appreciated. So here is chapter 9 for you all (much happier for you all…)**

**Xox**

Kensi's eyes widened in shock, as she couldn't believe what Deeks had just revealed. He had a sister? How come he never mentioned her? Kensi thanked the lord that it wasn't his girlfriend after all, but still confused as to the whole sister thing.

"You have a sister?" Kensi stuttered, watching Deeks closely.

"Yeah… her name is Jennifer. She's my half sister. My mom had her 4 years before I was born, before she met my dad. She gave her up because my mom was only 17 at the time." Deeks explained rubbing his head.

"Wow… how long have you known?" Kensi asked attentively.

"A couple of weeks, she phoned me up explaining herself, and at first I couldn't believe it, you know. But then she came round the other day and we got talking about everything… she's great Kens…" Deeks smiled.

Kensi smiled back before replying. "She sounds it."

"Yeah, she explained what happened before the whole my dad thing, who my mom actually was. Jen's 38, she's married, Kens, with two kids. I'm an uncle." Deeks chucked. Kensi raised her eyebrows in response.

"Wow, Deeks… how old are her kids?" She enquired.

"There's Aiden who's 8, and Madeline, who's 3." Deeks smiled fondly.

"Have you met them yet?" Kensi asked.

"Not yet, Jen's been telling them all about me though, uncle Marty." Deeks chuckled again.

"Wow, Deeks. I'm sorry for overreacting, it was uncalled for…" Kensi began, becoming more serious. Deeks interrupted her halfway through her sentence.

"So that's who was in my apartment, not my girlfriend, cause Kensi truth is I will never be able to move on from you…" Deeks whispered, lowering his head slightly. Kensi got up and went to go sit extremely close to him on the couch. Kensi nodded, taking in a deep breath before she responded to his statement.

"I don't want you to move on Deeks…" Kensi said softly, looking into his eyes. They both leaned forward, as Deeks captured Kensi's lips within his, softly yet passionately kissing her. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, until both of them had to break it for air.

"Can't believe it took us so long… I am sorry, Deeks. You know, for what I did… for what I said." Kensi whispered leaning her forehead against his, as Deeks slipped his arms round her waist pulling her into his chest.

"Hey, it's fine now, Princess. We're fine, everything's fine." Deeks smiled at Kensi's worrying. Kensi let out another breath.

"Good." She smiled, leaning into kiss him again.

**Xox**

Kensi and Deeks sat in silence in the car. They were on their way back from the cabin, and heading to L.A. It was early evening so the sky was a pale orange surrounding them. Nothing had really happened since the cabin, no ore admissions of feelings, and Kensi really wasn't sure where they stood at that moment in time.

A couple of minutes later, Deeks reached across the middle console and took Kensi's hand with in his, rubbing her knuckles in comfort. Kensi sighed, eyes confused and turned to him.

"What happens now?" She asked, the question burning in her mind. Deeks kept his eyes on the road whilst replying.

"Whatever you want, Kens." He said softly. Kensi shook her in frustration.

"No, Deeks. C'mon, what do you want?" Kensi asked the driver.

"Look, Kens. I just want you want. Cause I'm pretty sure our ideas on things is different."

"What? What do you mean by that Deeks?" She whispered, not sure she wanted to hear his answer.

"I mean, that we probably want different things from one another. I am happy to go with what you want, Kens, I really am." He turned his head quickly, flashing a smile at her.

"I want us to be together, Deeks… what do you want?" Kensi asked, still confused. Deeks smiled at her again.

"So do I, Kens! How could I not want that?"

"What do you mean then by wanting different things?" Kensi asked still confused by his words.

"Look, I just mean that we probably want to go at different paces, but look. I am totally fine – happy to go with what you want, and we'll take this however slowly you want. We'll do this right." Deeks reassured her, squeezing her hand in comfort. Kensi's eyebrows were furrowed, still looking at Deeks, not fully accepting his words.

"Deeks? Why would I want to take this at such a slow pace? What would make you think that?" She asked.

"Well… it's just that I thought because of your past…" Deeks stumbled, trying to find the right words to explain to her.

"What? How could you think that my past affects us Deeks? It doesn't ok. What happened happened a long time ago, and sure it hurt like hell, but I got over it eventually. I trust you, Marty. I trust us, I now know this – us – is right." Kensi explained, smiling softly at him. Even though it kind of hurt her that he thought she wasn't ready for all this, she knew it was sweet of him to care enough to say he wanted whatever she wanted.

"Was that really our first fight as a couple?" Deeks turned his head quickly, grinning at her. Kensi slapped his arm playfully.

"No… it was just a lively debate." She grinned back at him, rubbing her thumb over his fingers. Deeks shook his head smiling. _Well this sure is going to be interesting. _He thought.

**Xox**

Deeks walked into his apartment, Kensi right behind him, fingers laced with hers. Once they were inside Deeks let go of Kensi's hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I can't believe this has finally happened." Deeks smiled at Kensi, brushing a piece of hair out her face. Kensi leant into the touch, savouring the feeling of his soft warm hands upon her face.

"Mmmm…" Kensi mumbled in response, kissing the side of his mouth chastely.

"Kensi…" Deeks groaned as Kensi started pressing soft kisses all along his jaw.

"Kens…" Deeks mumbled as he pulled away slightly. Kensi looked ta him confused as to why he pulled away.

"I don't want us to rush things ok. This isn't about you or your past, or anything, I just think that we've been together, what. Not even 24 hours. Don't get me wrong, I want to. I really want to but I want to wait, you know." Deeks explained, pecking the tip of her nose. Kensi smiled at him, not only for pecking her nose, but the whole speech he just made.

"That's fine Marty, better than fine. I think it makes me love you a little bit more…" She trailed off, smiling at him.

"Yeah?" He questioned softly. Kensi nodded her head, going in for another gentle kiss before they broke apart, neither wanting lust to cloud their judgments. Kensi went to sit on the sofa, Monty on her trail. They had picked him up from neighbours of Deeks' yesterday, the lady who usually looks after him when Deeks was busy. He walked over to the phone situated just behind the couch on a table next to some photos and magazine and pressed play on the answering machine.

"_Hi Marty, it's me Jen. I am just calling up to apologize for last night, I didn't realise it was your girlfriend at the door, and I hope you've got everything sorted now. I also want to invite you for dinner next week if you'd like to come and meet my kids and my husband. You can bring Kensi if you want. Ok see you later!" _Jen's voice echoed through the living room, as both Kensi and Deeks carefully listened to this woman's invitation.

They stayed in silence for a couple more minutes as Kensi slowly stroked Monty's ears. Deeks didn't know what to say, whether he should ask her to go, or whether it was too big a step for them in such a small space of time. Kensi, who was sat on the couch, was also thinking along them lines. _You can't just assume your going; maybe Deeks doesn't want you to meet his sister yet. _Kensi reminded herself.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow then?" He asked breaking the silence. Kensi tore out of her thoughts as she looked up behind the couch and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, I don't really care." Neither one of them not wanting to mention the fact they both had to go back to work the day after, without one another. Deeks came round and flopped down on the couch, very closely to where Kensi was sat. He took her free hand within his and started fiddling with it.

"Kens, I know we've been together, for less than a day, but we need to talk about everything that's gone on." Kensi nodded, understanding what he wanted.

"Look, I work at LAPD now. God I hate it, I really do. But Hetty warned me if I leave, there's no way back in." Deeks began. Kensi lowered her head in understanding, although she really didn't want to accept the fact he probably wasn't coming back to NCIS.

"I… I'm not sure what I want at the minute. But I know for a fact that I want you." Deeks sighed, finally admitting the thing that had been burning in the forefront of his mind. Kensi leant closer, her head snuggling between Deeks' neck and shoulder.

"And I want you." Kensi whispered back, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"Lets just enjoy today, and see what tomorrow brings, hmm?" Kensi mumbled, her eyes closing as she moved even closer to Deeks. He sighed in agreement, wrapping his arms more securely around her, placing a kiss on the top of her brunette curls.

He just hoped that tomorrow didn't bring them any more pain.

**Xox**

**Thank you all for reading! Ok so it got a lot happier in this chapter, and I'm thinking the rest of the chapters will be like this with a couple of hidden surprises for the couple here and there;)**

**So please tell me what you thought of it all and tell me if you want Deeks to come back to NCIS or whether he should stay where he is. It's up to you on this one…**

**Until next time!**

**x**


	10. A Day Together

**Hi everyone! So here is chapter 10!**

**So wow. I mean last nights episode was just wow. I got really happy and really sad at the same time**** Tell me what you think will happen between the two characters! I'll be interested to know what you think.**

**This chapter is all about Kensi and Deeks' day off together. I hope you all like it and please don't forget to tell me what you think of it at the end!**

**Xox**

Their free day together was spent doing absolutely nothing, yet everything. They had both fallen asleep snuggled up with one another on the couch, taking them to the next morning.

Kensi had awoken first, getting up and taking a shower, changing into one of Deeks cotton t-shirts and a pair of his boxers – she hoped he didn't mind. Turns out he definitely did not mind, freezing as his eyes widened when he saw Kensi's attire. She just chucked, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in, seductively whispering how he should get a shower cause he smelt like a pig. Deeks chuckled into her ear, taking Kensi's advice and proceeded to walk down the hall to get a shower.

Once Deeks was out of the shower, he changed into a t-shirt and jeans, and then went to find Kensi who was located in the kitchen.

"Why don't you have anything edible in your kitchen?" Kensi grumbled, as Deeks enjoyed the view of her backside he was getting as she was bent down rummaging through his cupboards.

"Because I'm not a junk food junkie like you." Deeks chucked, finally making his way into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of pancake mix from one of the top cupboards. He handed it to Kensi who examined it.

"Wow Deeks, something that is actually in date, someone needs to get you an award." Kensi teased, going to the other side of the kitchen to find a frying pan. Deeks made his way behind Kensi, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Fern, how your words hurt." Deeks mocked, kissing her neck just under her ear. Kensi turned in his arms smiling at him.

"You know I love you really, Marty." Kensi reassured, smiling at him.

"Mmm hmmm… I guess I love you too despite all your hurtful words toward me." Deeks winked at her, kissing her lightly. Kensi broke out of his embrace, emptying the pancake mix into a bowl.

"Carry on like that it won't be just your feelings that will be hurt." Kensi teased, adding milk to the mix, as Deeks chuckled, grabbing a whisk to help with the cooking.

The rest of the morning was spent attempting to make pancakes, emphasis on the 'attempt' part. By the end of their attempt of 'breakfast' both Kensi and Deeks were covered in flour and laughing with one another. It was like one of those clichéd scenes in a movie, yet it wasn't in a movie, it was right in Deeks' kitchen with the woman he loved.

"Alright! Alright, Deeks! I surrender, you can stop now!" Kensi shrieked as Deeks rubbed more flour into her hair. Deeks let go of her, both still laughing as Kensi sunk to the ground in fits of the laughter. Deeks slid down next to her.

"So after all that I still don't get a pancake then?" Deeks frowned, flicking a pinch of flour at her. Kensi chuckled shaking her head.

"I don't think we have any flour to make any with." Kensi teased waving her hand in a circular motion, showing the whole floor absolutely covered in flour. Deeks laughed again.

"Looks like we need to go shopping later."

Kensi hummed in agreement, letting her head fall to his shoulder as they just sat in the sea of flour for a while.

**Xox**

"Kensi! Look, I have definitely found us dinner." Deeks grinned walking up to her displaying what he had in his hand to her. They were in a grocery store on the beachfront, stocking up on supplies for Deeks' apartment, after they finally cleaned Deeks' kitchen had to get yet another shower to rid themselves of the flour. Kensi was pushing the trolley, whilst Deeks… well he was being Deeks.

Kensi chuckled; grinning at the packet of brownie flavoured pop tarts in his hand. Yep, he definitely knew her all right. "I think that would be perfect." Kensi smiled, grabbing the packet out of his hand and throwing them into the trolley.

She pushed the trolley further up the isle, slowly, as she viewed what was on each shelf. She walked past Deeks who was reaching for a box of cereal right at the back. Kensi nearly jumped out of her skin when Deeks threw the cereal overhead and into the trolley and grabbed her by the waist, snaking his arms around so his hands were joined on her belly.

"Mmm, this is nice… very domesticated." Deeks smiled into her neck, as he lightly kissed the underside of his jaw. Kensi hummed in agreement as the both stood there for a minute basking in the moment. They jumped apart when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. They moved to the side of isle as an elderly lady hobbled past them giving them both a disapproving glare for their previous actions. When the old lady was out of sight both Kensi and Deeks started to laugh, Kensi slapping Deeks playfully on the arm.

"Well that was embarrassing." Kensi laughed slightly, her face turning a faint shade of red. Deeks leant over, taking her hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"You look beautiful when you're embarrassed." He whispered, making Kensi go eve redder. He nudged Kensi gently out the way with his hip so he was pushing the trolley.

After finishing the shopping off and paying for it, Kensi and Deeks were loading all the groceries into the back of Kensi's car. Deeks lifted an especially heavy bag into the air, and tried to transfer it into the trunk of the car when the bottom of the bag split. The bottle of milk came flying out and crashed on the floor spraying the whole of Deeks with the white liquid. Deeks eyes widened in surprise then let out a deep groan when all the liquid splashed on him. Kensi stood there, hands mid-air, about to pick something out the trolley when she let her hands drop and she burst in laughter.

"Deeks!" Kensi laughed breathless as she watched the man stand there not moving.

"Fern, don't you laugh cause I'll take it you wanna join me here." Deeks half grumbled and half grinned.

"Don't you dare, lover boy. I'll shoot you before you even come close." Kensi smiled, backing away slightly.

"You see the problem here Kens, is that you don't have your gun on you." Deeks grinned mischievously. Kensi shook her head, slowly still backing away from the trunk of the car as Deeks followed her.

"C'mon darling, just give me a lil hug." Deeks said with his eyebrows raised, lunging after her. Kensi though she had escaped as she was half a second quicker than Deeks, but unfortunately she underestimated how far he would lunge, and milk soaked arms came to wrap around her torso.

"Deeks!" Kensi screeched, her arms straight by her side, trying not to get as milky as possible.

"Oh, Kens. You know you love me really." Deeks smiled next to the side of her head, leaning back to peck her lips. Once he detangled himself from the embrace he grinned at his handy work. Kensi's legs were slightly damp as you could see from the discoloration of her jeans, and her lower torso was also slightly wet.

"I'll get you back for this Deeks." Kensi grumbled, shaking her arms to try and remove some of the moisture.

"Sure, Fern, sure." Deeks grinned. "C'mon let get back and put this lot away and get washed." He winked at her as she shook her head at him, eyes peeled.

**Xox**

"So that was an interesting morning." Deeks smiled taking a sip of his coffee. After arriving back at Deeks' and put all the groceries away then getting washed, for the third time that day, they ended up back out again, not too far from Deeks' apartment. They were sat inside a beautiful homely café, it was down a cobbled road, furnished with little pictures and the walls were a dark red, making it have a cosy yet open feel. There was around 3 more people inside the little café apart from Kensi and Deeks a couple in there late thirties with a stroller parked next to their table and a old lady sat by herself sipping her hot beverage whilst reading the paper.

"Mmmm hmm." Kensi hummed sipping her coffee slowly. She hadn't been the same from arriving back at Deeks', her playful mood had gone and been replaced with a distracted one.

"Kens?" Deeks asked softly, reaching across the table to take her hand in his. Kensi looked up a bit startled into his ocean blue eyes.

"Yeah?" She asked nervously, sensing the serious tone to his voice.

"What's up? You've been acting weird every since we went grocery shopping." Deeks asked in a low voice, trying to catch her eyes as she kept on averting hers.

"Nothing-" She began, only to be cut off by Deeks. "Kens, c'mon, you can tell me." Deeks reassured her. Kensi sighed, she supposed it would come up anyway, so what was the difference bringing it up then.

"It's just that…what are we doing Deeks? Today was nice – really nice in fact, but where do we go from here?" She asked, finally looking into his awaiting eyes. Deeks seemed to ponder on her question for a minute until he replied.

"Well I suppose we take it as we see it. You know. We'll go slowly, none of us are in a rush for anything major right now." He explained, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Kensi nodded at his answer, still confused.

"What are we though?" She asked a little bit insistent, yet nervous for his answer at the same time.

"Well… I guess we're a couple?" Deeks asked unsure of what she wanted his answer to be, but she seems satisfied with the one he gave. She nodded her head slowly. "Ok, I like the sound of that." She smiled, leaning across the table to peck his lips lightly.

They sat in the café until the sun set, neither one of them wanting to acknowledge the fact they would both have to go separate ways tomorrow, to two different work places – something neither one of them were still not used to.

**Xox**

**Thanks fro reading everyone! I would really appreciate it if you left a review on your way out, they really encourage me to write and incorporate your ideas into my story! So please if you have any requests about what you would like to see happen, leave them in your reviews!**

**Until next time****…**

**x**


	11. Back To Work

**Hellooooo everyone once again! Sorry it's late I've been extremely busy. So here is chapter 11 of the ****'****Why Didn****'****t I Tell Him****'**** series. Thank you to all you lovely people who reviewed my last chapter, honestly they mean a lot. Anyway here is chapter 11 for you all, enjoy!**

**Xox**

The next day Kensi woke up to an empty bed. Even though she had only slept with Deeks once (the innocent version of the word) and it was on the couch, she still missed his warm body snuggled up next to hers. Normally she would have scolded herself for thinking such a clingy and desperate thought but that day she really couldn't bring herself to care, plus it didn't really matter since they were actually together.

She groaned to herself, forcing herself to sit up and get out of the bed and the safe haven of its covers. Kensi slowly got up, arching her back to crack it and stretching her arms in the process, trying to wake herself up. She glanced at the old clock on her wall, which read _6:59am _meaning she had to be at work in just over an hour.

Kensi trailed into her en-suite, dumping her pyjamas on the tiled floor which consisted of a loose pair of checked boy shorts and a white tank top, as she turned on the shower and stepped in. Kensi squirted some tropical shampoo into her head, as she proceeded to massage into her scalp.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the previous days events. Images of Deeks and her laughing whilst throwing flour at one another, grocery shopping and sat in the little café flooded her mind. She wondered to herself when would be the next day they would share such an amazing day like the previous day.

Kensi was torn out of her thoughts when her cell phone stared ringing from its location on her bedside table. She quickly rinsed off her hair, turning off the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Shit." She hissed, almost running out of the bathroom to reach her cell in time. Kensi got there just before the last ring would've sounded as she quickly pressed the 'accept' button and pressed it to her damp ear.

"Blye." She stated breathlessly.

"Hey Kensi, it's me. I know you're supposed to be coming back today, you feeling any better?" Callen asked from the other side of the line. Kensi screwed her face up in confusion, then she suddenly realised what he was on about. Right, she was meant to be ill.

"Yep, yeah. I'm all good Callen. I'll be in-" Kensi paused to look at the clock. "In about 30 minutes."

"Okay, Kensi see you then." Callen said almost cheery, hanging up the line. Kensi let out a breath and sat down on her bed. _Get a grip on yourself Blye! You'll see him soon. _She scolded herself, yet again thinking of Marty Deeks.

**Xox**

12 hours and one hell of a shift later Kensi Blye flopped down onto her couch. The team had caught a case that day, where a Seal had killed 3 of his unit and then proceeded to try and escape the country. Thankfully the team had wrapped it up so they could all go home around 6pm. It was currently 7:08pm and Kensi was really indeed of a beer, food and some crappy TV. She tore herself up off the couch to go get a shower, whilst she phoned for pizza. 20 minutes later she trailed back into her lounge wearing a pair of navy blue shorts and an over sized t-shirt. She cut through the lounge and through to her front door where the pizza deliveryman was stood.

"That'll be 19.50 please ma'am." The acne covered teenager stuttered. Kensi rolled her eyes at the boys clear nervousness around her, turned and went to go fetch her purse. She returned to the door to see the nervous teenager had now begun to sweat. She chuckled to herself and decided to have a little fun.

"There you go…" Kensi purred, slowly handing out her $20 bill. "Keep the change." She winked. The boy's eyes widened, as he started to stutter uncontrollably. He quickly took the dollar bill and nearly ran down to his bike, Kensi shut the door and chuckled to herself. She settled back onto the couch and flicked on the television, glancing over at her phone, which rested on the table. Kensi sighed and reached for it, she might as well call him because they were… well they were together.

"Deeks." A breathless voice answered from the other end.

"Hi, Deeks its me." Kensi spoke into the phone, taking another large gulp of beer whilst trying to rest her pizza on her lap.

"Oh hi Kens, what's up?" Deeks asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to come round and have a beer, I've got pizza…" Kensi tried to tempt him smiling into the phone, taking a bite of her freshly made pizza.

"Wish I could Kens, but I just caught a case. Homicide in downtown L.A it's gunna be an all nighter. Sorry, some other time?" He explained. Kensi's smile lowered.

"Oh, ok. Yeah some other time then." She spoke, as she tried not to sound disappointed.

"Love you, Fern."

"You too." She spoke back, hanging up. Kensi forced a slight smile even though Deeks wouldn't be able to see it. She knew it would be difficult especially with their contradicting schedules, but she just hoped that this wouldn't happen every time they tried to spend time together. _It's only the second night you've been together. _Her head spoke. She knew it was right, it was only one night surely every night wouldn't be like this, right?

**xox**

2 weeks later Kensi and Deeks had only seen each other for an hour at lunch and an evening, which coincidently got interrupted by yet another case. Kensi was going over to Deeks that night and she just prayed neither one of them got a case; she'd been with him for 2 weeks and seen him only 3 times!

Kensi knocked softly on his door. Within her hands she held a case of beer and tonight's movie, which was Fast and Furious 6, a movie Kensi knew both her and Deeks would enjoy. A couple of minutes later she heard footsteps approaching the door, as it opened to reveal a smiling Deeks.

"Hey Kens." He whispered, leaning in to pull her toward him kissing her lips softly. Kensi looked up and grinned back. "Hey."

"God it seems like weeks since we last saw each other." Deeks groaned, letting her go so they could enter his apartment. Kensi chuckled and she put the beer on the table next to the couch and proceeded to put the DVD into his TV, as Deeks flopped down onto his squishy couch, and put a pillow beneath his head.

"That's because we haven't seen each other in weeks." Kensi corrected, standing up and joining him on the couch, sitting as possibly close to him as she could, wrapping her arms around his middle and placing her head under his chin, inhaling his scent she had missed for a whole of two weeks.

"Well I don't like it." Deeks grumbled, sounding like an upset child. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her into him. Kensi nodded in agreement against his chest, sighing.

"Neither do I." She agreed, as the opening credits started.

**Xox**

Almost two hours and a case 2 beers each later Deeks and Kensi were sat right in the same position, as they were when the movie started. The title credits were rolling down the screen whilst some dramatic song was playing in the background. Kensi lifted up her head and looked at Deeks with a serious look on her face.

"Deeks, we need to talk."

"We've been dating for less than 3 weeks and your already breaking out the 'its not you, its me' speech, I'm hurt princess." Deeks chuckled, sitting up straighter as Kensi's face didn't waver.

"No, seriously. This is the third time we've seen each other in weeks, Marty. How are we supposed to build something together when we never see each other?" Kensi asked, her hands finding his. Deeks sat there for a minute taking in what she had just said.

"It'll get better, you know. We'll compromise." He explained, however Deeks himself didn't look to sure on the idea either.

"I don't want to do that Deeks!" Kensi sighed, exasperated. She ran one of her hands over her hair and let it fall on her leg.

"I wanna be able to see you when I want with out making it difficult and having to re-arrange other things. I want it to be like it used to. When I used to see you every day." Kensi said softly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Kens… it's not that simple." Deeks breathed, leaning back into the couch. "I wish it could be, but it's not."

"Come back."

"What?" Deeks asked confused at her request.

"Come back to NCIS, Marty." Kensi spoke again slightly louder. Deeks looked at her in confusion and took her hand within his larger one, releasing what she wanted.

**Xox**

**So I have left it on a slight cliffhanger this time. So please review it means a lot, I know one side is winning on the case of whether or not Deeks should go back to NCIS, but please keep on telling me your opinions.**

**So the next chapter will be slightly later than usual, it will probably be up next weekend because this week is full of exams and I've got a load of after school stuff. But please keep on reviewing, your reviews always mean a lot and make me wanna write more for you guys**

**Chow for now****…**

**x**


	12. Back To Normal?

**Hi everyone! Thank you for being patient for this chapter, I have had a ridiculous week, and also my wifi was broken the night I planned to post this.**

**And thank you as always to my beautiful reviewers! I have included a little recap in case you can't remember what happened last time. SO here is chapter 12****…**

**Xox**

_Previously__…_

"_Come back."_

"_What?" Deeks asked confused at her request._

"_Come back to NCIS, Marty." Kensi spoke again slightly louder. Deeks looked at her in confusion and took her hand within his larger one, releasing what she wanted._

**Xox**

"Kensi…" Deeks whispered looking down at their joined hands.

"No Deeks, I'm being serious." Kensi insisted, trying to catch his eyes, which were avoiding hers.

"Kens, I don't want to come grovelling back and begging for my job back, it's just not something I want to do." Deeks sighed, rubbing his spare hand over his stubble covered jaw.

"You'd rather not ask for your job back then be with me then?" Kensi deducted, taking her hand away from his.

"No! No, that's not what I meant Kens, and you know it."

"Well that's what it's going to come down to. We're not going to see each other, Deeks. We'll drift apart since we never see each other, and then there will be no us." Kensi explained exasperated, shaking her head at him. Deeks looked up and finally met her dark brown orbs with his ocean blue ones.

"Kens, I left. No one forced me to leave." Deeks sighed as he leant against the arms of the couch, as Kensi peered at his from the other end, apparently not wanting to be near him at that moment.

"You don't want to come back." Kensi softly concluded, her eyes switching to stare at the pillow on the couch.

"No! Kens, you really don't think I wouldn't wanna come back and work with you?" Deeks insisted, exasperatedly. He just couldn't get why she didn't understand here he was coming from.

"Well then what Deeks?" Kensi spoke loudly, her arms coming up in the air to emphasize her point.

"I don't want to ask for it, Kensi. I left out of my own free will, who says I should be allowed to come back? You've got a new partner." Deeks sighed, sick of the argument right about then.

"Have you seen him Deeks? He can't do anything properly. If you tried to come back I think everyone alike will support the transfer of Briggs!" Kensi sighed, her body slumping down, tired of their arguing. They both sat there in silence until Deeks' beaten voice echoed in the air.

"Ok, Kens." Deeks whispered. Kensi looked up with hope and confusion both laced on her face.

"I'll ask Hetty if I can come back." He clarified, again rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Don't get me wrong; he wanted to go back, honestly. But it's just the way of getting there. To Deeks, asking for his job back was a sign of defeat and loss of dignity. But if that's what got him his job back, he supposed Kensi was right.

Kensi let out a breath and almost lunged across the couch to embrace him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went to snake around her waist holding her and her scent close. Kensi leaned back from their embrace to look him in the eye.

"Marty, if you don't want to come back, don't do this just because of me." Kensi squinted her eyes at his face. Deeks shook his head and kissed the side of her head.

"I want to come back more than anything, Princess. It's just the way of getting there. I know Hetty isn't going to come to me, so your right. I need to go to her." Deeks reassured her, winking at her now grinning form. Kensi nodded against Deeks' collarbone, accepting his words.

**Xox**

The next day both Kensi and Deeks walked into the bullpen together. Kensi's new partner Briggs sat at his desk playing on his phone.

"Briggs!" Kensi shouted, not even startling the male agent.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to complete this level of Angry Birds." He grumbled, not even looking up at her. Kensi sighed and muttered under her breath.

"Not for much longer." Deeks grinned at her, and squeezed her hand.

"Where are Sam and Callen?" Kensi demanded.

"Dunno, gone to the gym, firing range gone out for a coffee, who knows." He sarcastically replied. Kensi's fists tightened in anger, as Deeks stroked her knuckles with his fingers.

"I'll go talk to Hetty." He whispered.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" She asked softly, looking into his blue eyes. Deeks shook his head.

"No, it's ok, Kens. I think it would be better if I saw her alone. You have fun with him." Deeks grinned at her nodding his head toward the lazy new agent. Kensi rolled her eyes at him, and punched his arm.

"I swear you better get your job back. I don't know how much longer I can go without shooting him." Kensi grumbled, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Hopefully you won't have to." Deeks chuckled at her. "I'll see you later." Kensi nodded as he leaned in and kissed her cheek as they were at work, and headed toward Hetty's desk.

Hetty watched her ex-liaison approach her desk. He looked sheepish and she narrowed her eyes, able to take a good guess as to why he was there.

"Good morning Mr Deeks. What do I owe this pleasure to?" Hetty greeted, taking a sip of her tea.

"Mornin' Hetty. I'm just going to cut straight to the chase… I want to come back to NCIS." Deeks spoke confidently, as he sucked in a breath nervous for her response.

"Well, I have been expecting this ever since Miss Blye's mood has improved." Hetty replied, raising her eyebrow slightly at Deeks. Deeks eyes widened, that was one of the responses he wasn't expecting.

"So…" Deeks cringed, ready for that no.

"Well Mr Deeks, you left on your own free will, and we now have a new agent in your place. What makes me think that you should come back?" Hetty questioned watching the nervous man squirm.

"Well… erm… Hetty, I just really wanna come back, I want to be become a agent. I love all you guys and working with you all, even though I'm the main target of everyone's bullying." Deeks chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Mr Deeks, I understand that you dislike it at LAPD, but you quit. You can't just quit and return every time you and Miss Blye argue and make up. I cannon have that for a team." Hetty explained, hands securely fastened around her teacup.

"No, Hetty! That won't happen again. I can promise you that." Deeks sprung to his and Kensi's defence.

"Ok Mr Deeks. I suppose Mr Briggs is under satisfactory agent material. As long as you assure me nothing like that will happen again, I am prepared to offer you a agent position." Hetty offered the now grinning detective.

"Great, thanks Hetty!" Deeks exclaimed, holding his hand out for a high five. Hetty eyed it warily and raised her eyebrows at Deeks. He smiled sheepishly and withdrew his hand.

"When do I start then?" Deeks asked, glad to be back.

"As soon as you've handed in your resignation to LAPD, and look I happen to have a resignation form here. You also need to sign these forms." Hetty concluded, passing a contract and a pen Deeks way. He quickly signed on the bottom line on the resignation, and again on the NCIS contract.

"Welcome to NCIS, Agent Deeks." Hetty greeted, holding out her hand. Deeks clasped it within his and shook it firmly.

"It's good to be here, Hetty." He smiled.

**Xox**

"Go on a date with me."

"What?"

"I said, go on a date with me, Fern. We've never even been on our first date, you know, somewhere nice." Deeks smiled at Kensi who was currently folding her clothes into a spare draw into Deeks' room. It was Deeks' first day back at NCIS, and nothing could be better. They had decided it would be easier if they both had a draw of clothes at one another's apartments in case they got called in late or early. Neither one of them brought up this large step in their relationship, but they both realised the consequences yet both accepted it with open arms.

"Ok." Kensi smiled softly, turning her head to look at Deeks who was sprawled across his bed.

"C'mon then. Lets go." Deeks smiled, jumping off the bed to help Kensi up off the floor.

She grinned at him and hoped up as she followed him through his living room and out of his apartment.

**xox**

"This is perfect." Kensi whispered as she leaned back onto Deeks' chest. She wasn't usually the soppy kind of girl, but with Deeks anything was possible.

"Mmmm, I know." Deeks smiled wrapping his arms more securely around her body. They were at a deserted beach around a 20-minute drive from Deeks'. On the way Deeks stopped off at a supermarket to get some food for their 'date' as Kensi fiddled with her nails in the car. After their stop, they ended up at a quiet cove on the beach just as the sun was setting. To any on-looker it would've looked like a perfect fairy-tale, a couple having a quiet picnic on the beach, and honestly, Kensi and Deeks didn't view it much more differently.

"Promise me we'll try." Kensi whispered, tearing her eyes away from the waves to peer up at Deeks' face.

"We'll try what, Kens?" He asked, leaning his cheek against hers.

"That'll no matter how hard our thing gets, we'll try Marty. Try to get through all the hard times, that knowing us will most certainly be ahead." Kensi softly spoke, inhaling his sent.

"I promise, Fern. I'm not going to loose you that easily" Deeks whispered back, tilting his head so he was able to catch her lips within his. Kensi sighed kissing him back. She just wished they could stay there forever with no interruptions, it would make everything certainly a lot more easier.

**Xox**

**Thanks for reading guys! Again, really sorry it is late, I will try and update next time on time. **

**Anyway, in the next chapter I'm thinking I will speed up time a bit e.g 3 months after Deeks' is back. Give me your thoughts on this, or whether it should be longer or shorter or not at all.**

**Please review on your way out! Honestly, they really make my day and it is so nice to know if you guys are actually enjoying my story!**

**See you!**

**x**


	13. A Productive Day

**Hi guys! I am so so sorry this is so late, to be honest I really couldn't find the motivation to write, but I did write this because I didn't want the story to be left for so long. Thank you to all of you who reviewed on the last chapter, even if it was few! So here is chapter 13 and I hope you all like it.**

**Xox**

**3 months later**

"Deeks!" Kensi shouted across the apartment. It was 7:38am and they were going to be late for work, again.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming, Kens." Deeks sighed pulling on his leather jacket as he walked through the apartment to reach the front door. They had been sleeping at one another's apartments almost every night since they had gotten together, alternating every couple of nights. They had been officially together for 3 months, well as official as you could be without telling anyone they worked with. They did the 'deed' into the second month of their relationship, both believing they were ready for it. And well, lets just say neither one of them regretted it in the slightest.

She slapped his arse as he locked up his apartment, and laced her fingers through his. "Lets go then." She suggested, grinning cheekily at him walking toward the lift. Once in the small metal box and it started to move, Deeks turned to Kensi.

"I think we should tell them, princess." He braved, tensing his body, waiting for her reaction.

"Tell whom what?" She replied, looking at him slightly confused.

"The team, about us." He clarified, keeping her hand firmly grasped within his own. Kensi looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "Ok." She said simply, smiling gently, and looking back at the elevator doors.

"Ok? Just ok? I thought I would be in for a fight about this." Deeks asked, confused leading Kensi out of the lift and into the parking lot.

"Nope, your right Deeks. We should tell them. It's unfair on them because were keeping a secret and I don't want to have to hide us anymore." Kensi concluded, unlocking the car door and getting into the drivers side.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously Deeks." Kensi chuckled, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to OSP.

**xox**

"When do you think we should tell them?" Deeks whispered across the bullpen. "How about now? No time like the present, that's what they say." Kensi mumbled, grabbing Deeks' arm and pulling him into the bullpen. They stood at the entrance as Kensi quickly texted Nell to get her and Eric down to the bullpen.

Once the whole team was located in the bullpen, and confused as to what was going on, Kensi cleared her throat, quietening the 4 whispering people.

"Guys." Kensi began. "I – We have an announcement." She spoke clearly, yet unconfidently, looking each and every one of them in the eye, hoping this would make it easier for her.

"Can I just save you two the time and suffering by telling you we already know you two are dating." Sam spoke up, grinning cockily at the two shocked agents.

"What?" Deeks mumbled, eyebrows furrowed. "How do you know?" He asked, as Kensi squeezed his bicep in shock and comfort.

"C'mon guys for two trained investigators you are really bad at keeping it a secret." Sam chucked.

"Coming in exactly ten minutes after the other person, always insisting you go get lunch _together_. It really wasn't that hard to put the pieces together." Callen summed up, smirking at the uncomfortable pair.

"Yeah, I mean come on Kensi. You two really weren't discreet about it." Nell grinned, as she watched the to agents confused expressions.

"Am I the only one that didn't know about this?" Eric spoke up still shocked about the fact Kensi and Deeks were together.

"Yep, pretty much." Nell said, looking over at the taller tech, raising her eyebrows slightly at his naivety.

"And you guys don't have a problem with us?" Deeks asked still unsure about the whole thing.

"You know that if you hurt her Deeks we will break your arms." Sam said casually, as Callen nodded in agreement of what Sam had just said. Deeks grinned weakly nodding at his friends.

"Yeah I know that guys, I would never hurt her anyway. Well not intentionally." Deeks smiled, wrapping a possessive arm around Kensi's waist. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot." Deeks said sincerely, pulling Kensi closer to his body. Kensi smiled at the whole group, truly warmed due to them having no problems with her and Deeks, and also Sam and Callen's protective nature toward her, even though she knew she would be safe with Deeks.

"C'mon guys, lets get back to work." Sam eventually said, as he looked back down at his computer and started to type, Nell and Eric also headed back up the stone steps. Kensi and Deeks both went to there opposite sides of the bullpen, and smiled gently at one another, finally knowing that their relationship didn't need to be a secret anymore.

**Xox**

That night Kensi and Deeks flopped down on the couch in Deeks' apartment. Even though they didn't catch a case that day they were both worn out after their afternoon sparring at the gym. Kensi was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Deeks' old LAPD t-shirts which was not only way too big for her, it was torn and the once royal blue was now a faded almost denim colour. Deeks on the other hand was wearing a pair of white shorts and a green t-shirt, as he flicked through all the TV channels. He had already ordered their tea – tonight it was Chinese food, chicken in black bean sauce for Kensi and plain chow mien for Deeks.

"Kens." Deeks spoke up as he kept his eyes on the TV as he scrolled through the varying channels.

"Yeah?" Kensi answered looking up from playing one of her games on his iPad.

"Lets move in together." He spoke it so casually and care free Kensi didn't know if she heard him correctly.

"What?" She asked, turning to face him now as he did the same, slightly worried by her reaction to his question.

"I said, lets move in together." He repeated a tad more nervous now. Kensi looked at him for a couple of minutes, trying to work out whether or not he was being serious. By the look of worry on his face, she assumed he was.

"I know we've only been dating for 3 months, but Kens. It just feels so right. We're constantly at each other's apartments and it's extremely rare if we have a night apart. So why not have a apartment together?" He rambled, taking her silence as a sign of her disagreement to his proposal.

"I mean, I'm not proposing or anything like that, I just want us to share our living space. But I mean, I will propose one day, if that's what you want anyway, I hope it is cause I want to be with you forever and-" Deeks carried on rambling, avoiding her eyes until Kensi interrupted his trail of thought.

"Ok." She spoke simply. Deeks looked up into her mismatched eyes. "What?" He asked, not sure if he had just heard her right. Silently hating that word she had been using to answer all the difficult questions lately.

"I said ok. Lets move in together." Kensi grinned, as Deeks eyebrows rose and a smile graced his face. "Really?"

Kensi nodded as she leant forward to the embrace him. She had her arms wrapped around his torso as she straddled him, chin resting on his shoulder. "Wow, so we're really doing this." Deeks repeated again.

"Yep, you and me Shaggy, living together." Kensi leaned back and grinned at him taking in his bewildered expression.

"Well today has certainly been a productive day. Telling the team about us, moving in together… we really are good at this whole dating thing." Deeks winked at her as she smiled back, nodding at him. Kensi leant in as he captured her lips within his own, wrapping his arms more tightly around her, pulling her in for a passionate embrace. They were too soaked up in one another neither could hear the knocking at the door, signalling their tea had arrived. As Deeks picked Kensi up and stumbled back toward his bedroom he decided he really didn't care anyhow.

**Xox**

**Thanks for reading! So I know it's really late, and for that I apologize. **

**I would really appreciate it if you guys left me some thoughts on the story so far, what you would like to see more of, what you would like to see less of. And also do you want it to stay this fluffy, or should it get a bit more angusty? It's up to you guys; I aim to please you all **

**Thanks for reading once again, and I will see you next time which will hopefully be much sooner than the wait for this chapter!**

**x**


	14. Moving In

**Hi guys! So merry Christmas to you all! (A bit late I know but it's the thought that counts, right!) So here is chapter 14! Tell me how many chapters you want out of this story, I'm thinking around 20****…**

**Xox**

**1 month later**

"Kens!" Deeks shouted across the apartment to his girlfriend who was currently packing away books, DVD's and other small items in her living room. They had decided that Kensi would move into Deeks' apartment after much persuasion and begging from Deeks' side. It had taken a month of their arguing about whose apartment to move into before they finally settled on Deeks' (Much to Kensi's dismay of being proved wrong) since it was bigger and closer to work.

"Yeah?" She shouted back, getting up to go see what he wanted.

"When were you gunna tell me about this?" He grinned holding up a pink bag with a black boarder from Victoria's Secrets. Kensi's faced dropped as she lunged for the pink bag. But Deeks whipped it across his body and carried on grinning at her.

"Deeks, there mine! Now give me them back." Kensi shouted getting a bit flustered now. When she tried to lunge for them once again, Deeks wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her down on his lap.

"Still have the price tag on, I see." Deeks spoke, picking the black lacy bra up from the pink bag. Kensi rolled her eyes, snatching the bag from his grip and settled in his lap.

"It was going to be a house warming gift, Deeks." She said, taking the bra and letting it hang off her finger by the strap. "But now, since you've spoiled it, I suppose there's no point in me putting it on." Kensi smiled, teasingly, putting the bra back in the pink card bag, placing down on the floor next to them and wrapping her arms around his neck, still wearing that teasing smile of hers.

"Actually I think you've got an even better reason to wear it." Deeks smiled, kissing her neck gently. Kensi gasped as he hit her pulse point. "Why's that?" She spoke breathlessly.

"Because Fern, since we're about to move in together, I can easily hide all the junk food, and the stuff that keeps you going through the day…" Deeks teased against her neck. Kensi pretended to mull over it for a minute until she sighed, giving up.

"I suppose I'll wear it for you, only if you promise to watch Next Top Model re-runs with me…" Deeks rolled his eyes at her demand, letting out a breath. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement princess." Kensi kissed him slowly on the lips.

"That's a good boy, Shaggy. Now get back to work." Kensi praised him sarcastically, standing up from his lap, pulling Deeks up with her.

"Yes, ma'am." Deeks saluted grinning at her as he leaned forward and swiftly pecked her on the lips. Once Kensi had exited he went back to work in her bedroom, as Kensi carried on packing up her array of DVD's, books and other small items she had collected over the years.

**Xox**

A couple of days later Kensi sighed as she walked round her completely bare apartment. Some of her furniture was coming to their new apartment to replace some of Deeks' – lets say not so well kept furniture. It was hard for Kensi to see her home for so many years this empty and so bleak of life. She was startled by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her waist from behind, but she soon settled when she realised who the muscular arms belonged to.

"You alright, Kens?" Deeks asked softly in her ear, leaning his chin on top of her shoulder. She nodded gently.

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just hard to see my apartment so empty, you know. I know it sounds pathetic but this has been my safe place for so many years." Kensi spoke gently, resting her hands on top of his, letting her eyes rake over the now dull and bare sight that was her apartment.

"It doesn't sound pathetic, Princess, trust me. I get it, it's hard to see your home gone. But I hope you'll find a new safe place with me, in our apartment now." He tightened his arms in attempt to comfort her. She nodded gently.

"I'm sure I will. But it's just hard right now. The last time I gave up my home for someone…" She trailed off, trying not to let the tears spill down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey." Deeks spoke, turning her around in his arms and wiping away the stray tear on her cheek. "I'm not him, Kens. I will never leave you, ok. I love you way to much to do that to you." He reassured her, pulling her into his embrace. She nodded once again in the crook of his neck, trying to pull herself together.

"I know that, Marty. It just brings back some unwarranted memories that's all."

Deeks kissed her shoulder, breathing in her scent of what he called 'Sunshine and Gunpowder.' "I know, Kens. I'm so sorry he did that to you; no one deserves to go through what you went through. Especially with someone they love. But I promise I won't do that to you." He consoled her, gently stroking her back with his fingers. They stood there for a few minutes just basking in each others embrace until Kensi leaned back slightly looking into his gentle eyes.

"You ready for this, then?" She asked, perking up a bit. "Ready for what?" He asked.

"To live together, share every waking moment together. Watch America's Next Top Model every single night, constant Twinkie snacks." She baited him, smiling at the look of horror on his face.

"Well, Princess. I can certainly tell you we are not doing that every night, or most nights for a fact." He spoke confidently, lacing their hands together.

"But Deeeeeeks…" She dragged his name out in a whine. "We have to make some room for our amazing first class dates of course. Can't be letting all those dresses go to waste" He winked as she grinned at him. "Alright then, I suppose that's acceptable." She sighed, sarcastically giving up.

"Good… Let's do this, Kens. Let's move in together." He proposed, holding out his hand for her. She took his hand as they walked to her old front door.

"You excited?" She asked looking up at him. "More than you know, princess." He smiled down at her, leaning down to take her lips in his. Kensi looked up and took one last looked around her apartment.

"Ok." She stated, more to herself, leading him out the door and locking it for one final time.

**Xox**

"Finally, we're done." Deeks dramatically sighed, falling down onto the squishy brown leather couch.

"I know. It feels so good to be all unpacked." Kensi followed his lead by sitting down next to him, taking in the sight of _their _apartment, a mix of Kensi and Deeks' things making it simply, their own. They had finally gotten unpacked nearly a month after Kensi packed up her apartment, and it had taken them all this time in between work and time to themselves to unload all of Kensi's so called junk.

"So what now, Fern? This has been our life for the past month." Deeks asked, now realising that unpacking had taken up most of their lives for the past month.

"Well, Deeks. I think it's about time I break out that lingerie you found last month…" Kensi whispered seductively, leaning over to him and placing a hand on his chest, sliding it down slowly. Deeks gulped, his eyes growing wide.

"Well, I think that's a good idea. Very good idea, infact." He stuttered, and then he jumped up from the couch dragging her with him to the bedroom. "Woah there tiger." Kensi chuckled. They made their way to their bedroom; as their apartment was filled with laughter from Kensi due to Deeks' eagerness.

An hour later they both fell back on the pillows breathless. "Wow." Deeks whispered, body soaked in sweat as Kensi caught her breath also. "Tell me about it." She said breathlessly back, chuckling slightly at their state. Once slightly cooler and had caught their breath back, Kensi rolled over so she was snuggled against Deeks' side.

"Love you." She mumbled, eyes closing from exhaustion due to their endless hours of unpacking they had to endure and they're past hour of strenuous…activity.

"I love you too Fern." Deeks whispered back, wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her in closer. He kissed her forehead as his eyes also closed encasing him in a world of darkness.

**Xox**

**Thank you all for reading! So this chapter is earlier than my last one I posted cause I didn't want to let you guys down and all **

**Please leave a review on your way out they really does mean a lot to me! Also please let me know what you want to see from these characters so****…**

**More day-to-day life from Kensi and Deeks with a bit of angust thrown in****…**

**If you want a time jump to a certain proposal****…**

**Or if you would like to see both. The choice is up to you all****…**

**Until next time!**

**x**


	15. How Can This Happen To Me?

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for all the reviews, nearly at 200! It honestly means a lot to know you guys are enjoying the story! Anyway, on with the story. I hope you all like it and without further ado, here is chapter 15****…**

**WARNING**** – mention of rape in this chapter**

**Xox**

**5 months later**

Kensi and Deeks had now been officially living together for 5 months. If you asked either one of them, they would both say living together was amazing. They both moulded together really well, living together was allowing a side neither one of them showed at work, to be seen. Once a week they both went out separately, Kensi with her friends and Deeks with his, just so they could make sure they didn't get annoyed with each other's presence by spending every waking moment with one another. Neither of them felt like that, but they knew it could happen if they spent every moment with the other.

Currently, Kensi was out with her friends on her night out, yet Deeks was stuck at home with Monty and watching a movie. Deeks was meant to be going round to an old college buddy's house to watch the game, but at the last minute he cancelled because his daughter got sick. However, Deeks appreciated the night alone just him and his mutt catching up on some old cowboy movies Kensi despised.

"This is nice, isn't it buddy? Beer, good company, what else could a man want?" Deeks muttered to Monty, taking another long gulp of his ice-cold beer. He was sprawled across the couch; Monty sat directly in front of it eying the crisps Deeks had on the coffee table.

"Don't even think about it, Mont." Deeks reminded the dog who was edging closer and closer toward the bowl of crisps on the table. Deeks glanced over toward the clock on the wall opposite the couch. _11:56pm _it read.

"Mommy should be home soon buddy. Lets pack up here and head to bed." Deeks mumbled picking himself up off the couch, grabbing the bowl of crisps before heading into the kitchen to tidy it all up. On his way to their bedroom Deeks turned off all the lights except from the hallway ones, for Kensi when she arrived home. Monty obediently went straight into his own bed in the corner of the living room as his master proceeded to go to his own bed.

Deeks stripped down into his boxers then went to brush his teeth, turning off the fan and light once he had finished. He headed over toward the bed, pulled back the sheets and got into squishy bed. The sheets were crisp and cool on his warm skin, cooling Deeks down in the humid L.A air. He shut his eyes and attempted to fall to sleep as he waited for his girlfriend to come home.

**Xox**

At around 1:30am Deeks felt a weight sink into the opposite side of the bed. The tension from his shoulders released as soon as he realised it was Kensi coming back from her night out with her friends. He waited a couple of seconds until he rolled over and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her body into his side. Kensi didn't say a word so Deeks assumed she was out for the count. He shut his eyes once more eased into eventual darkness, comforted by the return of his girlfriend.

**xox**

The next morning Kensi woke up with a banging headache. She sat up groggily in bed, willing for last night's memories to come back to her. She couldn't understand why she felt like this though, she had 2, 3 drinks maximum. She furrowed her eyebrows yet still could not remember last nights later events. She shook her head slowly trying to force the thumping in her head to disappear yet to no avail. Kensi peered over to the other side of the bed to find Deeks gone. She tried to focus her ears to see if she could hear him about the apartment but she was met with silence. Kensi peeled herself out of the bed, freezing when she felt something irritate the back of her neck. She reached up feeling a cut on her neck, which had seemed to scab over. Not thinking anymore of it, and obviously not remembering how she got it, Kensi walked into the bathroom to get a well-needed shower.

By the time Kensi was showered, dressed and drinking coffee at the breakfast bar the door sounded signalling Deeks' arrival.

"Hey, Kens. Good night last night?" He asked, unhooking Monty's leash whilst both man and dog panted heavily from their early morning run.

"Er, honestly, I can't really remember most of it." Kensi said sheepishly, as Deeks leaned over and kissed her on the head. He raised his eyebrows at her, grabbing a towel from the airing horse.

"Really? It's not like you to get totally wasted." Deeks spoke, not accusingly as he patted down his forehead, drying the sweat off his brow.

"I know. I only had 3 drinks, max." Kensi said, still confused as to why she couldn't remember last night. They sat in silence, Deeks reading the newspaper as Kensi scrolled through her newfeed on her phone. Everything was silent until Kensi heard Deeks stop breathing next to her. She quickly turned her head yet to be met with Deeks, eyes wide at his iPad, frozen in time.

"What? What is it?" Kensi asked almost panicking now at Deeks' reaction. Instead of replying in words, Deeks handed Kensi the iPad pointing at one specific article. Kensi's eyes danced across the bold title '_**L.A Drinker claims another victim.**_' Kensi briefly skimmed through the article, understanding why Deeks had panicked all of a sudden.

"You… you think my drink was spiked?" Kensi asked, voice low as she looked up at Deeks.

"Kens, it makes sense! You went out last night, can't remember a thing and you only had a few drinks!" Deeks insisted. Kensi took a breath. She had to admit this did look likely. All of the things the article had described had so far happened to her. _Gone out with a group of friends drinking _Check. _Seemed single _Check. And finally, _a cut on the back of her neck. _Check, check and check.

"Deeks… it says, he gathers his victims name and house address… and…" Kensi stuttered wiping her hand over her face. Though the man didn't appear to have done anything to Kensi the previous night, it was what to come that really frightened her.

"I know, Kens." Deeks mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and bringing the shaky woman into an embrace. He kissed her temple. "It's going to be alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." He whispered into her ear as Kensi tried her hardest to keep it together.

"How could this of happened to me? I am a trained agent, Deeks! I should have known better!" Kensi shouted, getting frustrated with the situation now.

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault, Kens. It could of happened to anyone. You didn't do this, it's not your fault." Deeks insisted, his eyes wide staring into her watery brown ones. "Stop it, ok. It was not your fault, please listen to me." Deeks carried on, getting emotional now due to Kensi blaming herself. Kensi just shook her head slightly, as she burrowed her head back into Deeks' shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent as they tried to figure out what to do next.

**Xox**

They arrived at work later on with solemn faces and their hands entwined. Callen and Sam immediately looked up at the sad faced couple with puzzled expressions lining their faces. Deeks quickly walked up to the plasma and brought up the same article him and Kensi were reading that morning.

"You guys heard of the L.A drinker?" He asked, facing the guys as Kensi took a seat at Deeks desk not saying a work. Callen nodded.

"Yeah, spikes peoples drinks and takes down their information, then what was it?" He paused for a second.

"3 days later he goes to their apartment and brutally rapes them." Callen got a look of recognition on his face and turned to Kensi. "You weren't… were you?" He asks slowly both agents turning to look at the pale faced female. Kensi nodded slowly, opening her mouth to explain what had happened.

"I can't remember last night guys. I… I woke up and Deeks showed me the article… I have all the signs, cut on the neck, not remembering…" Kensi spoke softly, closing her eyes at the end.

"Right." Sam spoke up, internally raging that someone would do that to his little sister.

"We'll get him, Kensi." Sam promised, Callen nodded in agreement. "I'll explain to Hetty, and we'll get the case off the LAPD." Callen spoke, walking briskly to Hetty's desk. Sam also exited the bullpen heading up to OPS to co-ordinate with Nell and Eric. Deeks walked across the bullpen and sat on the edge of the desk.

"C'mere." He whispered opening his arms for the quiet female. Kensi resolve broke as she stood up from his chair and embraced him, once again burying her nose in his shoulder. "You're the only thing keeping me together Deeks." She whispered brokenly into his ear.

"It's okay, Kens. I got you." Deeks whispered softly back, his arms pulling her closer. He had never seen Kensi like this, so emotional and crumbling away. Deeks knew it must be excruciating to know that there could be a possibility Kensi was going to get _raped _in three days time. But he knew that him and the rest of the team would never let that happen to her. They had to get this bastard, for Kensi's sake, and his own.

**Xox**

**Thank you all for reading! Please review and tell me what you think, because to be honest I'm really not sure about this story line. I was really considering completely re writing this chapter, but I just don't know. Let me know what you guys think about this and where it should head.**

**Until next time **

**x**


	16. Painkillers

**Hey guys! So thank you all so much for the 200 reviews, honestly it really means a lot to me as a writer! So here is chapter 16 and I have decided to keep on going with the story line, cause I started it so I need to finish it. Plus it might take us to some interesting places. **

**And also, Happy New Year! Lets hope this year will be a good one!**

**Anyway here is chapter 16****…**

**Xox**

At 2pm the same day Kensi was sat up in OPS with Nell. Callen and Sam had gone out to follow a lead; they had found a man matching a description of the culprit and were on their way to his apartment. Deeks had gone down to the gym to deal with some of his pent up anger toward the man responsible for making Kensi this scared. Back up at OPS Nell turned to Kensi, taking a break from typing furiously trying to uncover something about this 'L.A Drinker.'

"We're going to get him, Kensi. You saw Sam and Callen they won't rest until they know your safe." Nell comforted the woman who was sat at the back on her laptop. Kensi looked up at Nell and smiled softly at her.

"Yeah, I know Nell. I'm just mad at myself for letting this happen." Kensi shook her head, disappointed in her own actions. Nell's eyes grew wide as she spun her chair completely round to face the agent.

"Kensi! No of course it's not your fault! It could of happened to any agent. You are definitely not to blame for this, ok. End of." Nell insisted, trying to convince her that it was not her doing. Kensi just smiled at Nell gently and went back to looking at her laptop screen. The young analyst sighed, turning back around to carry on trying to find a break in the case.

30 minutes later the doors of OPS opened to reveal a freshly showered Deeks marching in.

"What we got Nell." He asked casting a glance over at Kensi who was looking at him.

"Not a lot." She sighed, but carried on. "We know that the perp is a 6'1 male with dark hair, Sam and Callen's lead was a dead end. Physc eval says that he could be ex military and have something against woman who go out." Nell summed up, turning back around typing into her computer once again.

"Right…" Deeks muttered to himself, walking to the other side and sliding down the wall next to where Kensi was sat.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, as Kensi turned to look at him. She smiled softly.

"I will be when this bastard is behind bars." Deeks squeezed her hand. "That's my girl." He smiled, standing up and returning to the table to try and find something – anything, to help them catch this guy.

**Xox**

The next day the team were no closer to finding 'The Drinker' than they were the previous day. Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks were all in the bullpen some on talking on their phones and the rest typing away at their computers.

"I got something." Deeks spoke up, immediately walking over to the plasma and bringing it up so they could all see. He clicked and a man in his thirties appeared on the screen.

"This is ex Private First Class Lindin Driar. He was dishonourably discharged 6 months ago for hiding his criminal record." Deeks clicked again bringing up Driar's rep sheet.

"He got busted in 98' for possession, again in 01' and in 03' he was charged with domestic abuse of his partner back then – Kayla Rogers. He served 4 months inside, and was released in early 04'. After that there are several more abuse complaints, yet he wasn't charged again" Deeks finished the background, bringing up CCTV from the night at the bar.

"There's Driar going in 30 minutes after Kens arrived, then leaving 1 hour later at 11pm. He is said to have a 'problem with women leaving him' and gets extremely jealous even when they go out with their friends, according all of his ex's." They all nodded, Kensi's eyes trained on the picture of him trying to recall any memories of his face from that night.

"Right, where is he now?" Callen spoke up, taking out his phone.

"Since he's unemployed, his apartments on 253 Sarrinham Road, downtown L.A." Deeks read, looking up at Callen.

"Ok, me you and Sam will go and check it out. Kensi, you stay here." Kensi opened her mouth to protest but Callen was faster. "No buts, you're the victim, Kensi he could still hurt you." He spoke authoritively, not wanting to risk Kensi's safety as he marched out the bullpen with Sam on his trail. Deeks leaned over and kissed her lightly. "Don't worry Fern, I'll be back. He winked running after his colleagues. Kensi sighed and just prayed that this thing was put to rest that day.

**In the car**

"What's the plan then?" Deeks asked from the back seat as Callen sped through the streets of L.A.

"We talk to him, Deeks we don't have enough evidence yet to do anything else." Sam replied from the passenger seat, holding onto the roof handle for dear life. "Right." Deeks mumbled, settling back in the seat, ready to make this guy pay for what he did to Kensi.

When they arrived outside of Driar's house, they all got out of the car and walked up the pathway to the front door. The house was a one story shabby building with overgrown weeds everywhere and the wooden panels were showing due to the paint chipping away. Callen knocked 3 times on the chipped door and waited. Footsteps were heard approaching the door before a rough male voice shouted out.

"Who's there?"

"Federal agents, Driar. We just want a wor-" Callen was cut of by the sound crashing inside the house and quick footsteps.

"I hate it when they run" Sam grumbled, whipping his gun out as he kicked in the door. Callen went to the right, Sam to the left and Deeks went straight on. As Deeks swiftly walked down the corridor, gun in front, he heard scrambling, he turned into one of the rooms and the window was open as a body ran from it. Deeks was quickly on his trail, hopping out of the window and out into the side alley. With no sight of Driar, he carefully trod the street, as he passed an opening to a garage Deeks whipped his head to the side as he heard the growl of an engine. Poised to jump out of the way, the car accelerated, hitting Deeks just before he had chance to jump out of the way.

"Shit!' He cursed the gravel breaking his fall, as his gun went flying and so did he. He gingerly picked himself back up assessing the damage, obviously nothing major was hurt, but he could tell his left arm was broken, a twisted ankle, a couple of ribs were either broken or fractured along with one hell of a concussion. He slowly walked back into the alley; Driar's car was crashed into the hedge at the end, with Driar himself in cuffs with Sam.

'You alright Deeks?" Callen called out, seeing the Detective limping toward them.

"Ugh, I will be once I get some of those good prescribed painkillers in me." Sam rolled his eyes at Deeks' comment, tightening the cuffs on the silent suspect.

"I'll call an ambulance, since we have no other means of getting to the hospital." Sam smirked, hauling Driar to his car, removing his phone from his back pocket.

"Well Kensi's gunna kill us." Callen retorted, smirking at the Detective who was currently sprawled on the ground.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Deeks groaned, cradling his arm. Sam returned raising his eyebrows at the man.

"Wow, I'll take Driar back to the boatshed… you coming Callen?" He asked, turning to walk back to the car.

"Go, go. I'll be fine right here waiting for the nice people with the pain medication…" Deeks grumbled, Callen chucked at him, as he was clearly not having a good time.

"Alright." Callen said as he walked back to the car. Deeks managed to prop himself up against the fencing as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone, he pressed one on the speed dial and waited to hear the excessive shouting.

"Deeks? What happened?" Kensi rushed from the other line.

"Well I had a bit of an accident…" Deeks winced.

"What?! What happened?" Kensi demanded.

"I sorta got run over, but I'm ok-ish. Sam and Callen are on their way back now and I'm just waiting for the lovely EMT's." Deeks summed up.

"I can't believe they just left you! Where are you? I'm on my way." Kensi asked as she quickly picked up he bag and keys.

"Outside Driar's house." Deeks winced again as the throbbing in his head refused to stop.

"Ok, don't worry, I'm on my way." Kensi reassured him, ending the call. Deeks put his phone back in his pocket as he rested his head against the fence and waited for his superhero partner/girlfriend to come and get him.

**Xox**

**Thanks fro reading everyone! Now please please remember to tell me what you are thinking about the story so far, it can be your new year resolution! And please tell me what you want to see happen before the end. Ok thanks everyone!**

**x**


End file.
